Y el ayer nunca muere
by LDGV
Summary: Antología de relatos sin orden cronológico inspirados en los hermosos dibujos de la artista chilena Linkyiwakura, donde se explorarán a los Gohan y Videl que fueron, los que son y los que pudieron haber sido. La imagen de portada corresponde al último capítulo publicado. Universo Alternativo. Capítulos: 5 [En progreso]
1. Episodio 1: Sombras en la oscuridad

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Y el ayer nunca muere**

* * *

Una antología de Gohan y Videl escrita por LDGV.

* * *

 **Episodio 1: Sombras en la oscuridad**

1:13 am.

Mirando los brillantes números del despertador a su derecha, Gohan contemplaba como avanzaba el tiempo sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Cada minuto se volvía más eterno que el anterior, sumiéndolo en un interminable aburrimiento. Por millonésima vez lo intentó, cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un largo hálito al acomodarse sobre su almohada.

Se quedó en esa posición tratando de mantener su mente en blanco, respiró profundo y despacio esperando que Morfeo apareciera concediéndole su deseo. De inmediato, dibujándose en la blancura que su imaginación construyó en sus adentros, Gohan se vio a sí mismo enlistando las tareas que realizó el día anterior en su recién rentado departamento en Ciudad Satán.

Luego de una eternidad negociando con su madre, Gohan al fin la convenció de dejarlo partir a la ciudad diciéndole que lo hacía para dedicarse de lleno a sus estudios universitarios. Gracias a Videl, quien conocía mejor que nadie los vecindarios citadinos, Gohan inspeccionó los diferentes edificios de apartamentos topándose con el que sintió ideal para él.

No tenía muchas posesiones en su haber, pero eso no le impidió llenar su nuevo hogar con ilusiones y esperanzas. Sospechando que su mamá lo visitaría en cualquier momento, Gohan se esforzó por arreglar su modesta morada sabiendo cuán estricta era Milk. Con los utensilios y herramientas de limpieza preparados, Gohan barrió los pisos y lustró los cristales.

Una vez hecho eso, Gohan apiló sus libros en su escritorio no sin antes equipar su guardarropa. Sin darse cuenta, y gracias a su arduo trabajo, la tarde se despidió del cielo entregándole el protagonismo a la luna. Habiendo evocado todo aquello, Gohan sonrió orgulloso y satisfecho sintiendo la tentación de darle otro vistazo al reloj.

1:14 am.

– ¡No puede ser cierto! –frustrado, Gohan exclamó con enojo sacudiéndose en la cama.

– ¿Qué pasa, no puedes dormir?

Girándose a su otro costado, y pese a no ver nada a raíz del velo nocturno, Gohan se colocó cara a cara con Videl quien compartía el calor que aquellas mantas les ofrecían.

– No, mañana tendré que ir temprano a la universidad y quería empezar bien pero…–rascándose una mejilla, Gohan le respondió–me temo que estaré muriéndome de sueño cuando esté en mi primera clase.

– Entiendo.

– Perdóname Videl, ahora que lo pienso te desperté sin querer.

– No te preocupes, de todas formas tampoco podía dormir–acomodando su almohadilla, Videl se hundió en esta de nuevo–creo que no podemos dormir por ser nuestra primera noche desde que nos mudamos juntos.

– Sí, quizás sea por eso. No lo había pensado.

Percibiendo como la cálida respiración de Videl chocaba contra su rostro, Gohan recordaba que le faltó enumerar un detalle más en su repaso mental: no viviría solo. Paralelamente a que Gohan persuadía a su madre para permitirle marchar, Videl hacía lo propio con un terco campeón mundial quien no aceptaba la idea.

Dos años después de la batalla contra Majin Buu, y dejando la adolescencia atrás para darle la bienvenida a su adultez, ambos superaron las bromas que recibían de los amigos de Gohan presumiendo sin vergüenza alguna su relación. Y con su diploma de preparatoria en mano, la universidad les esperaba como el siguiente paso lógico en su desarrollo personal.

Fue justamente allí, al pensar en sus estudios universitarios, que a los dos una misma idea los sedujo: vivir bajo el mismo techo. A Mr. Satán, naturalmente, lo invadieron los celos al no querer reconocer que Videl ya no era la niña que jugueteaba en el jardín de su mansión. Le costó trabajo, le costó en demasía, pero al fin y al cabo terminó cediendo ante una agradecida Videl.

– Parece que no podremos dormir en un buen rato, se me antoja encender la televisión–Videl, rebuscando entre las frazadas, fue palpando hasta toparse con el control remoto del televisor.

– Suena bien, ya me resigné a no dormir…

Videl, oprimiendo el botón de encendido, provocó que la pantalla de la televisión se activara en un santiamén bañándolos con su luz que, debido a la oscuridad, se esparció por toda la habitación encegueciéndolos por unos instantes. Gradualmente, y adaptándose a la luminosidad de aquel aparato, sus retinas fueron recuperándose devolviéndoles el sentido de la vista.

– Siempre me pregunté qué programas transmitían a estas horas–acercándose más a su novia, Gohan la rodeó con un brazo apegándola a él.

– ¿Nunca te desvelaste viendo televisión?

– No, ni una sola vez. En casa sólo teníamos una televisión; además, si mamá me hubiera descubierto despierto a esas horas pues…

– Sí, entendiendo la idea–poniéndose cómoda junto a él, Videl comenzó a pasar uno por uno los canales–cada vez que podía me desvelaba los viernes, en las madrugadas pasaban películas de terror y me encantaba verlas a escondidas.

– ¿Y tu papá nunca se daba cuenta?

– No–Videl soltó una leve risa al contestarle–sabes que a papá le gusta beber, y cuando lo hace, cae dormido en su sofá favorito. Si yo lo hubiese querido, podría haber organizado una fiesta a su alrededor sin que él lo notase.

– _Y si llama en los próximos treinta minutos no sólo le incluiremos este increíble conjunto de lápices profesionales para dibujo, también le entregaremos una croquera completamente gratis_ –escuchando la voz de un vendedor en un comercial televisivo, los dos se quedaron callados mirando las imágenes frente a ellos– _aceptados dinero en efectivo y tarjetas de crédito, nuestras operadoras están esperando su llamada… ¡llame ya!_

– Debería comprarte uno de esos, te serían muy útiles en tus clases de dibujo–Gohan, besándola con suavidad en una sien, le aseguró.

– ¿No me digas que eres de esos compradores impulsivos que compran todo lo que ven en televisión?

– No, no, para nada. Sólo decía que…

– Lo sé, sólo era una broma. Tonto–devolviéndole el beso, pero esta vez en los labios, Videl lo interrumpió con hilaridad y picardía–aún no sé si hice bien, tal vez no soy muy buena para meterme en esto del arte.

– No digas eso, cuando me mostraste esas pinturas que hiciste no creía que fueran tuyas.

– ¿Te refieres a esos horribles garabatos? –sarcástica, Videl le cuestionó–ni siquiera yo me atrevo a llamarlos pinturas, son únicamente unos espantosos adefesios que hice una tarde con un pincel y una pizca de pintura.

– Pues a mí me gustaron, de hecho, por eso te pedí que las trajeras contigo para colgarlas en las paredes–sonriente, Gohan luchaba contra un viejo enemigo: la desconfianza de Videl sobre su talento artístico.

– Cuando tu mamá venga de visita y vea esas cosas colgando en las paredes; me voy a morir de vergüenza.

– Y pensar que tu terquedad me gusta tanto–riéndose, Gohan se limitó a apoyar su mentón en la cabeza de Videl.

Gohan, tomando el control remoto de la mano de Videl, continuó escudriñando en las diversas televisoras que todavía funcionaban a esa hora. Entre comerciales y algunas películas muy pasadas de tono que, hicieron estallar en carcajadas a Videl por su reacción, Gohan acabó haciendo una parada en otro mensaje comercial estelarizado por su suegro.

– _¿Quiere ser fuerte, respetado y sentirse bien consigo mismo?_ –Mr. Satán, con su voz estridente, hizo suspirar avergonzada a su primogénita al recordar cuando presenció la grabación de dicho comercial– _entonces no busque más, inscríbase en mi escuela de artes marciales donde personalmente le enseñaré las técnicas que me permitieron vencer a Cell. No lo piense más, levante su teléfono e inscríbase._

– Gracias al cielo que logré escaparme de estar en ese horrible comercial, cuando papá me dijo que quería que apareciera casi lo mato.

– Me hubiera gustado verte–muy bromista, Gohan le aseveró sabiendo que ella se molestaría.

– ¿A sí? –Cumpliendo el presentimiento de su novio, ella se molestó pero al final terminaría riendo mejor que él–es una lástima, papá tenía pensado que apareciéramos los dos justos. Él planeaba presentarte como su alumno número uno.

Ensanchando las cuencas de sus ojos, Gohan se petrificó al imaginarse en tal penoso escenario. Videl, por otro lado, era quién ahora se reía. No obstante, su risa se vio cortada por un bostezo que la llevó a enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Gohan. El cual, inmediatamente, la acogió gustoso halándola con sutileza al situarla sobre él. A Gohan le encantaba dormir así, con ella arriba de él.

2:01 am.

Sorprendiéndose, a Gohan le resultó increíble que tan largo tiempo hubiese transcurrido tan rápido. Con eso en mente, Gohan apagó el televisor sumergiéndose de nuevo en la reconfortante negrura. Atrevido pero a la vez cauteloso, Gohan introdujo una mano por debajo de la blusa de su novia sintiendo la gran diferencia de temperaturas entre sus dedos y la piel de ella.

Él, con sus yemas heladas, erizó aquel tibio dorso propiciando que Videl soltara un gemido ahogado al acurrucarse más en él. Enredando sus piernas con las de él, la otrora justiciera acabó de dormirse induciendo a Gohan a imitarla. Comprobando la hora por última vez, el hijo mayor de Son Goku se dejó seducir cerrando los ojos hasta la llegada del amanecer.

Esa era apenas la primera vez que dormían juntos, y allí, sin imaginarlo, acabarían descubriendo y viviendo algunas experiencias muy dulces y otras muy amargas. En esa misma cama harían el amor muchas veces, en esa misma cama descansarían luego de un durísimo día de clases, en esa misma cama dormirían de espaldas al no querer verse después una intensa discusión.

En esa misma cama sólo aparecerían los Gohan y Videl que realmente son, los Gohan y Videl que meramente se mostraban el uno al otro y que, para todos los demás, eran unos completos desconocidos. Eran los que vencieron sus respectivos canguelos y cadenas: el Gohan que derrotó a su timidez y la Videl que aceptó su gusto por la pintura.

Ronquidos y suspiros, por lo que faltaba de la noche eso fue lo único que se escuchó.

 **Fin**

Muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por leer mi más reciente proyecto, espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado. Tal y como lo dice el resumen del fic, toda esta historia estará basada en los dibujos de Gohan y Videl creados por mi estimada amiga **Linkyiwakura**. Ella, muy amablemente, me ha permitido utilizar sus fanarts como portadas para varios de mis fics.

 **Linkyiwakura** , desde que nos conocimos, ha compartido conmigo muchos de sus trabajos y ustedes ya han podido ver algunos en fics como: **Apoteosis** , **Cartas a la Luna** , **Desnudando máscaras** , **Indicios de cosas invisibles** , **Melodiosa dualidad** , **Rapsodia** , **No puedo dejar de mirarte** y en **Tras la sombra de un indicio**.

Pero ahora, deseo que otros de sus fanarts estén reunidos en un mismo lugar. Por eso, muy humildemente, les presento a todos ustedes esta historia titulada: **Y el ayer nunca muere**. Esta será una antología de One-shots, así que cada episodio será independiente. Quizás, pero no lo doy por un hecho, intentaré interconectar algunos capítulos del fic haciendo referencias entre sí.

Este fic es un regalo para todos los lectores que siempre me han brindado su apoyo ya sea con sus comentarios o con favoritos; asimismo, es un modesto tributo para el brutal talento de **Linkyiwakura**. Les aclaro que la portada de este fic cambiará a medida que publique los capítulos, ya que cada uno será ilustrado por su correspondiente fanart.

Para terminar, quisiera mencionar la canción que escuché mientras preparaba este primer capítulo. Casualmente, su nombre tiene que ver con la fecha de hoy: 27 de julio. Si desean escucharla, búsquenla en You Tube con este nombre: **K-Pax 27th July**. Bueno, me retiro. Espero que esta idea les guste, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	2. Episodio 2: Fárrago

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Y el ayer nunca muere**

* * *

Una antología de Gohan y Videl escrita por LDGV.

* * *

 **Episodio 2: Fárrago**

Debería sentirse bien, debería poder retomar su camino justo donde lo dejó uniéndose a la normalidad que veía en cada esquina. El planeta se reconstruyó, los millones que murieron a manos de Majin Buu habían regresado de entre los muertos por arte de magia. Y a pesar de todo aquello, ella seguía estancada en el mismo punto sin poder continuar.

Gohan, constantemente, le decía que se olvidara de sus inquietudes y que fuera feliz. Pero Videl, en sus adentros, le cuestionaba cómo podría ser feliz si el ambiente que la rodeaba era una ilusión. La Tierra y sus habitantes dejaron de existir por culpa de Majin Buu, y ahora, gracias a una criatura que aún no comprendía del todo, tal tragedia se desvaneció como si de una mancha se tratase.

Era como estar atrapada en una vida artificial, una vida falsa. Ninguno de sus amigos recordaba lo que pasó, nadie tenía ni el más ínfimo recuerdo de aquel demonio rosado. Tal hecho la llevó a creer que no era más que una simple marioneta, una marioneta doblegada al control de un dragón gigante que tenía el poder de manipular a su antojo la realidad.

Quizás exageraba, quizás era una terca que no sabía sacarle provecho a esa segunda oportunidad. Y al verlo de ese modo, Videl se preguntó cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si su madre hubiera resucitado luego de perecer por su enfermedad. Para Gohan y sus amigos era fácil continuar, para ellos la muerte perdió todo significado. Pero para ella, asimilar lo que pasaba no era nada sencillo.

Ya en su dormitorio, y después de un caluroso día de escuela, Videl se quitó sus zapatos dejándose sus calcetines púrpuras al seguir avanzando por su cuarto. Sentándose en su cama, le dio un vistazo a las fotografías de Gohan y ella que las adornaban. Un año antes jamás habría imaginado algo semejante, estar en una relación amorosa no formaba parte de su lista de propósitos.

– Creo que mamá debe estarse riendo de mí ahora mismo…

Muchas cosas cambiaron sin que estuviese preparada, y no sólo lo acontecido con Majin Buu, ella también cambió. Su largo cabello peinado en coletas le dio paso a una cabellera más corta, su dura personalidad se ablandó tanto que llegó a enamorarse del chico menos convencional que ha conocido. Sin duda alguna, no era la misma de antes. Ni tampoco lo sería de nuevo.

Sin embargo, un elemento integral en ella seguía inmutable a pesar de sus cuestionamientos. Debía admitir que había dejado de practicar hacía mucho, pero como decía su madre: lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida. Rebuscando entre sus pertenencias guardadas en su armario, Videl la halló. Su vieja guitarra lucía como nueva, tal y como la primera vez que la sostuvo en sus manos.

– Desearía que estuvieras aquí mamá, alguien como tú se merecía tener una segunda oportunidad. No es justo…

Aún podía recordar aquella época. Si bien era muy niña en aquel entonces, su memoria grabó los detalles más importantes haciéndole imposible que los olvidase. Habían pasado pocos meses desde la derrota de Cell a manos de su padre, cómo se creía en ese momento, y ella, gradualmente, experimentó un cambio radical que trastornó por completo su mundo.

Su padre ya era famoso antes de luchar contra Cell, pero haberlo vencido sólo empeoró las cosas. Para la mayoría de las personas el dinero no crecía en los árboles; aunque para Mr. Satán aquello se hizo real. Pronto, al desbordarse la riqueza de entre sus dedos, el campeón comenzó a comprar cualquier cosa que se atravesase por su camino sin importar si era necesario o no.

La modesta y pequeña casa familiar se volvió insuficiente para Mr. Satán quien, de forma impulsiva, adquirió la propiedad más lujosa y elegante que existía en la recién renombrada Ciudad Satán. Su madre, sintiendo lo mismo que ella, fue su guía en aquella acelerada transición de ser alguien normal a ser multimillonaria esmerándose por minimizar el abrupto impacto.

– _¿Un avión?_ –desayunando en silencio, Videl miraba tu plato de cereal oyendo como su madre trataba, en vano, de hacer entrar en razón a su padre– _pero si ya hace unos días compraste un yate y un auto nuevo._

– _Exacto, si voy a viajar con estilo por tierra y mar es lógico que también lo haga por aire_ –carcajeándose, Mr. Satán le restó valía a cualquier objeción a su siguiente compra.

– _Creo que no deberías gastar tanto dinero en cosas que quizás no uses a menudo, podrías hacer donaciones a asociaciones de caridad_ –tomándolo de la mano, ella quiso hablarle al hombre con el cual se casó y no con la derrochadora celebridad en la que se había convertido– _sé que te has ganado todo este dinero de forma justa, pero me entristece ver la manera en lo que lo usas. No olvides los problemas que teníamos antes, allá afuera hay muchas personas que están sufriendo lo mismo._

– _No entiendo por qué no te alegras por nosotros, todos los días te escucho hablándome del pasado_ –molesto, Mr. Satán perdió su buen humor en menos de un pestañeo– _pero si quieres hablar del pasado, entonces hablaremos del pasado. Estuvimos a punto de perder nuestra casa por culpa de la hipoteca, gastamos todos nuestros ahorros en unos meses. Fueron tiempos horribles, recuerdo lo angustiada que te ponías cuando recibíamos las cartas del banco amenazándonos con echarnos a la calle._

Videl, aún sin decir nada, había perdido el apetito y sólo jugueteaba con su comida resultándole difícil no escucharlos.

– _Pero ahora que por fin todo eso quedó atrás, que hemos pagado nuestras deudas y que podemos vivir mil veces mejor que antes; sólo te quejas_ –con un tono de reproche, Mr. Satán le alegó a su esposa– _ya olvídate del pasado, déjalo atrás. Yo sólo quiero una mejor vida para los tres, nada más._

– _Sólo prométeme que no gastarás todo lo que ganes en un parpadeo; de lo contrario, volveríamos otra vez a la vida que teníamos_.

– _Está bien, pero prométeme que no volveremos hablar de esto nunca más._

– _De acuerdo…_

Por más que aseguraron que así sería, aquello sólo fue una promesa vacía y ambos lo sabían. Mr. Satán continuó malgastando su fortuna mientras su esposa se esforzaba por moderarlo, quedando atrapados en un círculo vicioso que fue erosionando su matrimonio fragmentándolo más y más. Y justo en medio de los dos, Videl guardaba silencio encerrándose en sí misma.

Con el tiempo, Miguel, la madre de Videl quien fue una cantante en su juventud, quiso sacar a su hija de ese encierro queriendo compartir con ella su talento musical esperando que Videl poseyera uno similar. A regañadientes, Videl trató de complacerla asistiendo a una escuela de canto para niñas la cual abandonó semanas después al demostrarse que aquello no era lo suyo.

No obstante, la música sí fluía por la venas de Videl quien no lo descubriría hasta que hizo un viaje fugaz con su mamá a una tienda de instrumentos musicales. Allí, colgando de las paredes y colocados en las vitrinas, Videl miró una gran variedad de flautas, violines, armónicas, trompetas, clarinetes, baterías, saxofones, acordeones, maracas y guitarras.

– _¿Te gusta?_

– _Umm no sé, sólo me llamó la atención._

Miguel, quien solía olvidarse de los excesos de su marido refugiándose en la música, frecuentaba entrar a sitios de ese tipo para solamente mirar los instrumentos. Por mera casualidad, habiendo recogido a su hija de la escuela, la llevó consigo notando a unos cuantos minutos de haber entrado allí como Videl se quedó mirando fijamente una guitarra negra que colgaba del techo.

Su instinto maternal le dijo, sutil e intrínsecamente, que tal suceso no era ningún capricho del azar y que no debía pasarlo por alto. A diferencia de su esposo, Miguel no habituaba hacer compras caras ni caprichosas pero debido a las circunstancias estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Pese a que Videl continuaba diciendo que no lo interesaba, vio cómo su madre pagó el precio por aquella guitarra.

Aprovechando que Mr. Satán se encontraba de gira en busca de más patrocinadores, Videl comenzó sus lecciones bajo la tutela de su progenitora quien tuvo que luchar con el testarudo modo de ser de su hija. Sin embargo, la propia Videl fue admitiéndose que le fue tomando el gusto. Odiaba cantar, su voz no era buena en eso. Pero sus manos, sus manos eran virtuosas.

– _Me duelen mucho los dedos._

– _¿Quieres que paremos por un rato?_

– _Sí._

– _Bien, tomémonos unos minutos_.

Mr. Satán se ausentaba de su hogar por muchos días, incluso por meses. Normalmente su esposa se hubiese quejado de aquello; aunque por ahora le sacaba mucho provecho a su ausencia. Gracias a eso, Miguel pudo mostrarle a Videl la manera correcta de sujetar la guitarra, así como afinarla para dotarla de un dulce sonido. Habiendo cubierto lo más básico, era hora de tocar.

Solas, como si estuviesen de regreso en su auténtica morada y no en esa fría mansión, ambas llenaron con notas musicales los muros de la habitación que las albergaba dibujando sonrisas en sus rostros. Videl, siendo una principiante, sólo conseguía algunos acordes muy desafinados que con la práctica y la paciencia iría puliendo.

Con las yemas de sus dedos llenándose de callos, día tras día fue familiarizándose más con su guitarra llegando, inclusive, a dormir con ella como si se tratase de un oso de peluche. Pronto las peleas y discusiones entre sus padres se esfumaron de su mente al ser eclipsadas por las cuerdas al vibrar. No importaba si sonaba horrible, aquello fue una catarsis que liberó su tensión.

Miguel, orgullosa al ver el monumental progreso de su hija, la acompañó cantando varias de las canciones que casi la llevaron al estrellato antes de conocer a su esposo. Era inverosímil no preguntarse como una mujer con aquella capacidad musical no se consolidó en el medio artístico, esa era una más de las injusticias que Videl le achacaría al destino cientos de veces.

Y fue en ese punto, mientras Videl comenzaba a sentirse mejor con su nueva vida, que ella se percató de un hecho que por años se haría recurrente en sus recuerdos.

– _¿Estás bien, mamá?_

– _Sí, sí_ –replicándole, Miguel frotó su cabeza al interrumpir su canto– _es sólo este maldito dolor otra vez, con una aspirina me sentiré como nueva._

Más adelante, al tener la madurez necesaria, Videl entendería que la razón de las fuertes cefaleas que acosaban a su madre se debía a un tumor que crecía dentro de su cabeza. Creyendo que no era nada serio, Miguel se medicaba a sí misma tomando aspirinas que levemente aliviaban su dolor. Pese a lo insoportable de tal padecimiento, ella prefirió permanecer junto a Videl.

Las lecciones prosiguieron con normalidad, Videl fue dejando atrás los sonidos chirriantes siendo capaz de ofrecer agradables melodías. Fue tan asombrosa su evolución, que Miguel convenció a Videl de recibir a su padre con un modesto concierto cuando éste regresara de sus viajes. Ensayando con gran pasión, madre e hija perfeccionaron su número aguardando por su público.

Videl, sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz por primera vez en aquella gigantesca residencia, dibujó una gran sonrisa en su infantil semblante al acabar con el último de los ensayos horas antes de la llegada del campeón. Pero más allá de sólo enseñarle a usar la guitarra, Miguel estaba a punto de marcar a su hija dotándola de un elemento que la identificará por casi toda su futura adolescencia.

– _¿Te secaste bien el cabello, hija?_

– _Sí, mamá…_

– _Ven, déjame ver._

Hasta ese punto de su historia, Videl dejaba que su pelo fluyera suelto sin darle ningún detalle en especial. Por ende, siendo el día en que presentarían su show, a Miguel se le ocurrió hacer un tenue pero significativo peinado en Videl. Comprobando que sus cabellos yacían secos, tomó un peine y procedió a cepillarla alisando la espesa melena azabache que ella le heredó a Videl.

Videl, por otro lado, se miraba a sí misma frente al espejo observando como su mamá fue dándole forma a su nuevo aspecto. Presenció como ella dividió por la mitad su cabellera haciendo que cada porción colgara por encima de sus hombros; enseguida, para mantener en su lugar aquellas dos coletas, Miguel las aseguró mediante un par de rulos acabando finalmente con su tarea.

– _¿Te gusta?_

– _Sí._

En aquel entonces, Videl no le dio mucha importancia. Pensaba que al terminar la noche volvería a su antigua imagen, así que no se quedó meditando sobre eso. A petición de Miguel, Videl lució un lindo vestido blanco adornado con algunos ribetes rosas; asimismo, una cinta del mismo tono rodeaba su cintura brindándole un resplandor adorable. Cosa que a Videl le resultó molesto.

– _Anda, no pongas esa cara._

– _No me gusta esta ropa, me apena._

– _Pero si estamos vestidas iguales, combinamos muy bien._

Vestidas idénticamente, Miguel quería darle una sorpresa a su marido mostrándole el talento que Videl ocultaba por dentro. Aunado a eso, ella pretendía reencontrarse consigo misma volviendo a sentir aquella vibrante adrenalina que en el pasado la exaltaba al salir al escenario. Añoraba sus tiempos con el micrófono en mano, anhelaba tanto resucitar el pretérito por unas horas.

Fue en un club nocturno donde lo conoció, él todavía era uno más del montón cuyo nombre nadie alababa. Él, varias veces, se quedaba hasta tarde oyéndola cantar sin moverse de su asiento. Muchos otros se le acercaban con invitaciones nada decorosas, pero aquel sujeto de enorme bigote la miraba con una atención casi religiosa desbordando su más honesta admiración.

Y ella, al recordarlo, sólo quería sentirse amada por él otra vez.

– _¿Crees que a papá le guste nuestra actuación?_

– _Claro, y_ _a verás que sí…_

Miguel, sin decirlo, también deseaba revivir su matrimonio el cual se hundía como un transatlántico malherido. Presentía que su esposo se veía con otras mujeres al estar fuera de casa. Carecía de pruebas pero al ver su manera tan derrochara de malgastar su riqueza, le era natural suponer que más de una sinvergüenza se valía de eso para enredarse con él.

Con cada seguidor y centavo que él ganaba, ella sentía que lo perdía más.

Gracias a la complicidad de los mayordomos y las sirvientas, Miguel preparó una improvisada ambientación digna de un teatro apagando varias de las luces de la estancia dejando que la delicada luz de unas cuantas velas lucharan contra la oscuridad. Videl, sentada en una silla, cargaba en su regazo su guitarra repasando mentalmente la canción que tocaría.

Miguel, aclarando su garganta, se plantó en su lugar aguardando por el arribo de Mr. Satán que tenía programado llegar en pocos minutos según su agenda. No obstante, como ya se había vuelto costumbre en él, las luces de su limusina reaparecieron con casi una hora de retraso deteniéndose ante la enorme puerta de su hogar.

Agotado, muy cansado de firmar autógrafos y tomarse fotografías con los millones de fanáticos que halló con su camino, Mr. Satán se dirigió apresurado hacia la entrada deseoso de tirarse en su cama y no levantarse por meses. Así pues, con ese deseo en mente, Mr. Satán cayó en la trampa que su esposa arregló observando de inmediato las tinieblas que reinaban.

– _¿Qué pasa aquí, acaso se descompuso algún fusible o qué?_

Su pregunta rápidamente recibió una respuesta; empero, tal respuesta no eran palabras sino notas musicales. Encendiéndose a su izquierda, una lámpara iluminó la silueta de su hija quedándose sin habla al ver que aquel dulce sonido provenía de ella. Videl, sonriéndole sin dejar de tocar, hizo gala de las habilidades que pulió gracias a Miguel durante semanas.

A pesar de su ajetreada travesía, se mantuvo estático prestándole suma atención a los veloces y diestros dedos de Videl quien hacía vibrar las cuerdas de su instrumento generando que, muy sutilmente, una chispa del pasado saltara en la memoria del campeón quien juraría que esa tonada le era familiar. Lo cual, con aún más ahínco, se demostró cuando una voz se manifestó.

La procedencia de aquel melodioso canto lo forzó a voltearse a su derecha, allí, siendo iluminada por unos candelabros, ella apenas era visible. Acercándose, caminando despacio, Mr. Satán tuvo una vista más nítida de la figura que se le aproximaba. Era ella, Miguel, vestida igual que aquella noche cuando él la invitó a tomar una copa años atrás en su juventud.

El campeón, genuinamente sorprendido, ya había olvidado lo increíble que era la presencia escénica que Miguel podía gestar al usar su don. Por un instante, Mr. Satán dejó a un lado su dinero, su fama, sus lujos y sus pecados. Por un instante, Mr. Satán se sintió como aquel muchachito que entró a beber una cerveza en un club nocturno maravillándose al oírla.

Videl, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio como sus padres se miraban con verdadero amor casi desapareciendo el aura de conflicto y separación que últimamente los envolvía. Por cinco minutos no fueron millonarios, por cinco minutos fueron una familia otra vez. Tal imagen, para bien y para mal, entró en sus ojos grabándose en lo más profundo de su memoria volviéndose inolvidable.

Por su parte, Miguel, continuando con su espectáculo familiar, rodeó con sus brazos a su esposo cantándole casi al oído dándole la máxima demostración de sus sentimientos esperando que él regresara a ser el mismo de antes. Podía sentirlo, el que estaba ante ella no era el ególatra que fingía ser su esposo, era realmente su esposo.

Ambos, contemplándose el uno al otro, se perdieron en un océano de remembranzas que Videl, al mirarlos, no era capaz de imaginar. Evocaron cuando él la invitó a beber un trago. Recordaron la ocasión cuando él, con insistencia, se empeñó en acompañarla hasta su casa al caminar por las solitarias calles y, en especial, conmemoraron cuando él le robó el primero de sus muchos besos.

Y allí, sintiéndose como una pareja de nuevo, Mr. Satán tiró a un lado su asombro inicial preguntándose a él mismo quién fue el culpable de hacerles perder esa conexión tan genuina que los unió al conocerse. Desgraciadamente, su propio nombre resonó en sus adentros señalándolo como el responsable de casi destruir una de las cosas más hermosas que la han sucedido.

En muchas oportunidades, tal y como ocurría ahora, Mr. Satán se cuestionaba qué había visto Miguel en él. Ella era preciosa, sus ojos azules eran divinos y su pelo oscuro parecía pertenecerle a un ángel. Un demonio y un ángel, una combinación así; un amor así, desafiaba tanto la ficción como la realidad. Algunos dirían que era demasiado afortunado, él diría que fue bendecido.

Sin embargo, despedazando la fantasía de cristal que los tres protagonizaban, aquellos molestos dolores de cabeza que Miguel sufría a menudo no le tuvieron más compasión.

– _¿Miguel, te sientes bien?_

– _Dame sólo un segundo, un segundo…_

– _¿Miguel?_ –viéndola perder sus fuerzas, Mr. Satán le preguntaba con angustia– _¿Miguel, Miguel?_

Silenciándose, Miguel interrumpió su show al sentir un abrupto mareo forzándola a buscar apoyo en su marido quien la sostuvo al percatarse de su palidez inusitada. Videl, también deteniéndose a muy poco de terminarse la melodía, se puso de pie experimentando un indescifrable escalofrío que recorrió su espalda temiendo que algo malo sucedía.

Agravándose la situación, las jaquecas que Miguel padecía a diario explotaron al unísono arrebatándole la conciencia. Mr. Satán, pasando del paraíso al infierno en un pestañeo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaba pasando. Abrumado, sin capacidad de reacción, el campeón enmudeció amortiguando la caída de Miguel quien se deslizó hasta tocar el piso de mármol.

– _¡Mamá…mamá!_

Alertados por los angustiosos gritos de Videl los criados de la mansión, quienes se habían alejado para que ellas llevaran a cabo su función, entraron de inmediato en aquel aposento descubriendo la macabra escena. Mr. Satán, aún ensimismado, no reaccionó en los primeros segundos hasta que posteriormente lo hizo al ser bombardeado por el interrogatorio que sus empleados le disparaban.

Videl, olvidándose de su guitarra, intentó correr hacia Miguel viendo como una multitud de mucamas invadidas por el pánico se esforzaban por hacerla volver en sí. Al estar cerca de llegar al lecho de su madre, una de las criadas la atrapó manteniéndola lejos del caos y la confusión que reinaba a poquísimos metros de ella.

– _¡Suéltame, suéltame!_ –Forcejando, batallando por liberarse, Videl gritaba a todo pulmón hasta casi quedarse sin voz– _¡te dije que me soltaras, suéltame!_

– _¡Ya viene la ambulancia, ya viene!_

Para mala fortuna de Videl, sus quejas y pataleos no dieron efecto llenándose de impotencia al ser llevada a su cuarto; entretanto, Mr. Satán hacía preguntas deseando una explicación clara de lo que acontecía. Lo que comenzó como una velada de reconciliación y amor, se terminó de empañar cuando el inconfundible chillar de una sirena de ambulancia se abrió paso hacia la mansión Satán.

Mirando todo desde la ventanilla de su habitación, Videl jamás olvidará como el lindo vestido que su madre preparó para la ocasión fue cortado para darles espacio a los equipos médicos que vigilaban sus erráticos signos vitales. Para Videl, desde esa fecha en adelante, el mero hecho de mirar hacia el exterior por medio de esa ventana se convertiría en sinónimo de malos recuerdos.

El campeón, padeciendo un remordimiento indescriptible por haberse pasado de tono con muchas mujeres durante su viaje, mandó al carajo su cansancio y no se demoró en acompañar a su esposa tomándola de la mano en todo el recorrido hasta llegar al hospital. Apartar de allí, se desarrollaron dos historias paralelas y simultáneas pero iguales en amargura.

Videl, sin cambiarse de ropa, no durmió en toda la noche esperando alguna noticia o la oportunidad para ver a su madre. Para calmar su impaciencia por tan larga espera, Videl halló refugio en su guitarra tocando la misma canción una y otra vez como si aquellos acordes la ayudaran a salir de su confinamiento para conectarse con Miguel en la distancia.

– _¡No puede decirme eso, doctor!_

– _Yo lo siento mucho, Mr. Satán. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer._

– _¡Tiene que haber algo que puedan hacer, contrataré al mejor cirujano del mundo si es necesario!_

– _Mr. Satán, entiendo lo que está sintiendo, pero se lo repito una vez más. El tumor que le detectamos a su esposa dentro de su cabeza está demasiado profundo, es prácticamente inoperable. Le aconsejo, Mr. Satán, que comience a pensar en los preparativos para su funeral…_

– _¡Cállese, mi esposa no se va a morir!_

Los doctores, por medio de exhaustivos exámenes y pruebas, no tardaron mucho en descubrir al causante de aquellos dolores que Miguel ocultó por varios meses. Con el nada favorable veredicto de la ciencia médica, Mr. Satán se arrodilló pidiendo intervención divida para concederle a su mujer una milagrosa sanación.

No obstante, la providencia vio sus infidelidades y lo torturó con el peor de los castigos.

Durante el quinquenio que vendría, Mr. Satán recordaría vívidamente como no se separó de Miguel ni un milímetro. La cual, gracias a los sedantes que aminoraban su silente suplicio, continuaba dormida mostrando una falsa paz. Él, aferrándose a su mano, se negaba a aceptar lo que ocurría sintiéndose incapaz de rescatarla de esa agonía.

La negación, intensificándose, fue la chispa que alimentó su inflado ego. Él era el campeón del mundo, derrotó a Cell, su billetera podría comprar cualquier cosa imaginable. Era el gran y único Mr. Satán, una maldita enfermedad no lo vencería. Se levantaría de allí y buscaría en todos los rincones de la Tierra hasta hallar a un médico que salvara a su esposa. Aún podía hacerlo…

Pero un agudo pitido derrumbó su arrogancia y todo se terminó…

– _Miguel…_

¡Qué insignificante se sintió!

– _Miguel…_

Fue una bofetada de realidad.

– _Miguel, reacciona…_

Su castillo de naipes se cayó.

– _¡_ _Miguel!_

Horas más tarde, ya con el sol comenzando a brillar, Videl lo vio llegar notando su actitud inerte y cabizbaja. Viéndose, mirándose mutuamente con sus ojos enrojecidos, no se dijeron nada. Ella, pese a su edad, captó el mensaje. Mr. Satán, no sabiendo qué decirle, se limitó a acercarse para abrazarla sumergiéndose, tanto ella como él, en un afónico llanto.

Bajo las circunstancias, la blancura de su vestido fue tiñéndose de más y más oscuridad hasta tornarse negro. Y así, vestida de negro, aún usando el peinado de coletas que su madre le obsequió, Videl se quedó sentada en una silla del vestíbulo principal viendo como miles de periodistas y demás desconocidos se aglomeraban en las afueras de la mansión.

El ambiente empeoró cuando el féretro con el cuerpo de Miguel se hizo presente, Videl se vio rodeada de aquellas personas quienes la observaban con lástima hablando de ella con murmullos. Agachando la mirada, Videl se aferró a su guitarra empezando a construir un grueso muro de indiferencia que se convertiría en su prisión hasta que Gohan apareció en su vida.

Tenía que ser una maldita broma, una maldita broma pesada. No había más explicación. Apenas ayer terminaban de ensayar su acto musical y ahora, frente a ella, el velorio de su madre se consumaba sin que Videl consiguiese encajar allí. Le tomaría mucho tiempo acabar de hilar lo que pasaba ante ella, lloraría a mares muchas veces mientras que en otras la furia la poseería.

– _Mis más sinceras condolencias, Mr. Satán._

– _Se lo agradezco mucho, señor alcalde._

– _Si usted y su hija llegasen a necesitar algo, no dude en decírmelo._

– _Es muy amable…_

En el funeral, al igual en que la vela, Videl se sintió fuera de lugar. Prácticamente toda la ciudad se despedía de Miguel sin haberla conocido, sólo lo hacían porque era la esposa de su famoso y millonario padre. Tanta hipocresía y falsedad la irritaron, y esto, como concreto recién mezclado, endureció aún más las murallas que Videl edificó a su alrededor aislándose de todo y de todos.

Con la partida de Miguel la música abandonó aquella casa y también del espíritu de Videl. Su guitarra pasó de estar reclinada en una pared a ser olvidada dentro de su armario, las suaves melodías que dicho instrumento producía le recordaban demasiado a su madre provocando que no quisiese volver a tocar jamás.

Y así pues, reemplazando un viejo pasatiempo por uno nuevo, las artes marciales y la justicia se adueñaron de ella. Para una Videl más dura y cerrada, lanzar puñetazos y patadas era lo más apropiado. No quería nada de su pasado musical, no quería nada que la hiciese recordar la noche cuando perdió a su mejor amiga, a su compañera de juegos, a su madre.

– Creo que Gohan te simpatizaría mucho, mamá. A Gohan tampoco le gusta la fama ni el dinero, estoy segura que ambos se llevarían muy bien.

Dejando las amarguras atrás, Videl le sacó brillo a sus oxidados dedos dándole vida a aquella guitarra que por tanto tiempo permaneció muerta. Dentro del corazón de Videl, una parte de Miguel continuaba viviendo cobrando más fuerza con el sonido de las cuerdas. Cada latido era la voz de ella cantando, llenando de magia las paredes de la habitación.

Aún tenía dudas en su mente, dudas sensatas y válidas que merecían resolverse una a una con calma. Pero una cosa la tenía muy clara: ya no era la Videl de hace un año. Las criaturas, objetos y dones sobrenaturales ya le eran tan normales que ya podía creer lo que sea. Muy pocos sabían de dichas verdades, y ella, siendo una entre millones de personas, era una privilegiada al saberlo.

Si esta segunda oportunidad de vivir le resultaba artificial y difícil de digerir, estaba segura que gracias a la guía y a la compañía de Gohan la iría asimilando hasta volverse a reinsertar en la gran ruleta del cosmos. Y Gohan, sin sospecharlo, no sólo la liberó de su confinamiento; sino también, que resucitó facetas casi extintas en ella que hoy, gustosamente, dejaba fluir sin miedo ni temor.

Y su padre; asimismo, expió muchísimas de sus fallas limpiando su larga lista de mentiras y pecados. Su falsa victoria sobre Cell, sus fechorías al enredarse con otras mujeres, su avaricia y sus excesos fueron perdonados. En cierta forma los Videl y Mr. Satán de antes no volvieron a casa, la aparición de Majin Buu fue la cereza en el pastel que coronó su transformación y renovación.

Dándole un último vistazo a sus fotografías colgadas en los muros, Videl trazó una línea imaginaria que la transportó desde su infancia hasta el presente. Y sus mejillas, sonrojándose al ver una imagen de ella y Gohan compartiendo un beso, la acabaron de convencer. Valía la pena retomar su camino, valía la pena seguir y descubrir qué sorpresas le tenía guardadas el futuro.

Miguel, su madre, estaría feliz de verla avanzar convirtiéndose en una mujer valiente, fuerte, decidida y empoderada. Cuando llegue el momento las dos se volverán a ver, sus miradas azules se cruzarán al fundirse en un abrazo. Pero hasta que ese instante se dé, Videl aún debía recorrer un largo trecho repleto de retos y desafíos.

Tal y como Miguel solía decir: el show debe continuar.

 **Fin**

Hola, mil gracias a todos ustedes por leer el segundo episodio de esta antología. Cuando **Linkyiwakura** me mostró el dibujo que inspiró este capítulo, me dejó pensando por unos minutos. Al menos para mí, es muy normal imaginar a Videl haciendo cosas relacionadas con las artes marciales pero, francamente, imaginarla tocando una guitarra sí me tomó desprevenido.

Y no porque piense que ella no tiene la capacidad para hacerlo ni nada semejante, sino porque siempre había creído que Videl pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando y luchando contra delincuentes. Aún así, me resultó muy interesante y hermoso vislumbrarla con un instrumento musical. Es algo que se sale de lo convencional sobre Videl mostrándonos más sobre ella.

También, no quise desperdiciar la oportunidad para hablar un poco sobre la madre de Videl. Yo, en fics viejos, la llamé **Susan Marie** pero Akira Toriyama en años recientes nos reveló que el verdadero nombre de ella es **Miguel**. Además me encantó saber que Miguel era una cantante, lo cual contrasta muchísimo con la personalidad dura y ruda que Videl nos mostró al conocerla.

Lo único que me duele es no tener una imagen, un boceto tan siquiera sobre ella. Pero creo que podemos imaginarla siendo muy parecida a Videl, y tal cosa responde a la interrogante de dónde sacó Videl su hermosura porque de su papá no creo. En el futuro espero explorar más posibilidades sobre Miguel, personalmente se lo debo: ella nos dio a nuestra querida Videl.

Les dedico este capítulo a todos los miembros del grupo **Godel** en Facebook, mil gracias por haberme invitado su familia. Espero que este capítulo les gustara, si así lo desean me encantaría leer sus opiniones. Antes de irme quiero darles las gracias a Majo24, SViMarcy, Linkyiwakura, Avery Z, Videl Tateishi, Ann cito y a Imagine por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	3. Episodio 3: Furia en la carretera

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Y el ayer nunca muere**

* * *

Una antología de Gohan y Videl escrita por LDGV.

* * *

 **Episodio 3: Furia en la carretera**

Reclinando su brazo en la ventanilla y girando su cabeza hacia la derecha, Gohan observó el verdoso paisaje que pasaba veloz a un lado de la carretera mientras el vehículo continuaba con su trayecto. El sol, brillando en lo más alto del cielo despejado, anunciaba con toda su gloria que la época veraniega había llegado finalmente a la ciudad.

Disfrutando del aire fresco, Gohan respiró profundamente antes de regresar su mirada al mapa que sostenía en sus manos. En éste, el saiyajin estudiaba todos los posibles caminos que podían utilizar; sin embargo, deteniéndose por un segundo, Gohan se preguntaba a sí mismo hacia dónde querían dirigirse. A pesar de las varias rutas disponibles, desconocía el destino de su travesía.

Meditando dicho dilema, Gohan se hundió en su asiento volteándose a la izquierda mirándola en silencio entretanto ella seguía conduciendo. Videl, luciendo una tranquila sonrisa en los labios, se mantenía sumamente atenta a la carretera. Ella, con una actitud menos rigurosa, no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo hacia dónde iban únicamente disfrutando de la vista ante sus ojos.

– _¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!_

– _Claro que sí, a mí me encanta la idea_.

– _Pero creí que íbamos a pasar las vacaciones en casa de mis padres…_

Todavía no terminaba de creer que haya accedido a su petición; pero cuando Videl lo miraba con aquella expresión suplicante mezclada con picardía, simplemente no podía resistirse. Habiendo llegado las vacaciones de verano, tanto Gohan como Videl planeaban escaparse de la rutina olvidándose por unas semanas de sus deberes universitarios.

Gohan, como en años anteriores, pensaba en visitar a sus padres hospedándose junto a Videl en su antigua habitación. Para Gohan, no existía mejor lugar para relajarse y perderse de la civilización que las exóticas y lejanas montañas Paoz. Lo tenían todo: verdes campos, exuberante vegetación, ríos con agua cristalina y una mágica calma que arrullaría a quien fuese.

Su adorada novia; no obstante, cambió sus planes por completo.

– _Gohan, no me malinterpretes_ –acercándose al sofá donde él se encontraba, Videl se sentó sobre sus piernas poniéndose cómoda en su pecho– _sabes que adoro a tus padres y a Goten; pero creo que es hora que tengamos más tiempo para nosotros solos. Ya no quiero que sigamos cuidándonos de no hacer demasiado ruido cuando dormimos juntos…_

Tragando saliva, Gohan dibujó una media sonrisa al oírla hablar sobre su intimidad como pareja. No tenían mucho tiempo desde que decidieron ir más allá, aún resultándole un tema levemente difícil de tocar. Videl, tratándose de una chica con un temperamento más liberal y directo, desde el principio no tropezó con los conflictos que a él sí le hacían dudar de cada una de sus acciones.

Empero, contagiándose de la intensidad innata de Videl, Gohan vio cómo su naturaleza saiyajin fue disipando toda vacilación haciéndole sentirse, por primera vez, placenteramente masculino. Tal cosa sólo podía lograrlo una mujer como ella, una mujer como Videl. Y así, volviéndose más audaz, algunos pequeños inconvenientes como el ruido tocaron a su puerta.

Los cuales; pese a los problemas que podrían traerles, sólo le agregaban más leña al fuego.

– _Yo comprendo eso, lo comprendo_ –Gohan, rascándose la nuca igual que su padre, mostraba una expresión confundida igual que él– _¿pero no te parece que hacer un viaje en automóvil es demasiado engorroso?_

– _¿Engorroso?_ –Videl amaba a su novio, pero en ocasiones su seriedad lo convertía en alguien muy cuadrado de pensamiento– _explícate._

– _Bueno, considerando que el interior de un automóvil es muy pequeño, no creo que sea un sitio muy cómodo para pasar la noche o descansar_ –razonando, usando la lógica como siempre acostumbraba, Gohan le replicó.

– _Ese no es ningún problema, usaremos una de las cápsulas que tengo guardadas_ –con ligereza, resolviendo rápidamente su interrogante, lo único que Videl quería era salir de aquellas cuatro paredes por un par de días– _acamparemos a un lado de la carretera cuando anochezca y a la mañana siguiente continuaremos con nuestro camino._

– _¿Y exactamente a dónde quieres que vayamos?_

Gohan, siendo una persona que prefería planificar casi todas las actividades de su vida, esperaba que Videl le diese una respuesta concreta especificándole un sitio en particular. No obstante, al ser opuestos en su manera de pensar, Videl no se demoró en responder con un:

– _¿No lo sabes?_

– _Sí, eso dije_ –besándolo en la frente, Videl saltó de las piernas de Gohan caminando lentamente hacia la alcoba que compartían– _lo decidiremos mientras viajamos…_

Y sin tener la más remota idea de adónde irían, con la llegada del alba ambos prepararon sus maletas provocando que Gohan se hiciese otra pregunta crucial: ¿cómo viajarían si no poseían un vehículo propio?

– Deja de perder el tiempo mirando ese tonto mapa y disfruta de la vista–Videl, sacándolo de sus pensamientos a su vez que accionaba la palanca de velocidades, lo miró de soslayo aferrándose con seguridad al volante–y ya quita esa cara de indeciso, ya verás que serán unas vacaciones fantásticas.

– Perdóname, Videl–si bien era un hombre veinteañero, en ocasiones tenues matices de su vieja personalidad salían a relucir–no pienses que no quiero hacer este viaje contigo, es sólo que no es algo que acostumbre hacer sin haberlo meditado con calma.

– No te disculpes, no es necesario que lo hagas–pese a no poder verlo de frente por mantenerse concentrada en el camino, Videl le sonrió con sincero cariño–sé muy bien cuál es tu forma de ser, mi intención con esta locura es simplemente tener más privacidad para nosotros y alejarnos de todos por unos días.

Gohan, sin decir ni una palabra, le devolvió el gesto contabilizando los beneficios de la situación: se encontraban a varios kilómetros de Ciudad Satán y una infinita red de autopistas les abrían paso a cualquier dirección que deseasen tomar. Pero, más importante aún, sin importar cuál vía eligieran, estarían completamente solos.

Viendo las cosas de ese modo, Gohan debía admitir que no sonaban nada mal. Y haciéndole caso a su novia, Gohan se puso cómodo y disfrutó del paseo. Observando el entorno por medio del parabrisas, el saiyajin vio como una gran cantidad de automotores se desplazaban cerca de ellos así como otros lo hacían en sentido contrario acelerando cada vez más.

Esta no era la primera vez que viajaba en un automóvil, con anterioridad lo había hecho en un par de oportunidades cuando se veía obligado a guardar las apariencias; sobre todo al hallarse en compañía de sus excompañeros de preparatoria. Y al vivir algo tan cotidiano y normal, Gohan se decía a sí mismo que ese tipo de paz era justamente la que deseaba para su vida.

Los humanos; pese a sus defectos y a sus fallas, eran libres de tomar cualquier sendero, sea bueno o malo, sin sentirse forzados a seguir por una misma línea impuesta por un credo o herencia. Los saiyajin; en contraste, recibían de sus padres el destino que debían cumplir para posteriormente heredárselo a sus hijos y demás descendientes formando una infinita y repetitiva cadena.

Pero Gohan, desde que tenía uso de razón, sabía que su futuro no era el mismo que sus genes le dictaban. No, Gohan quería tomar otro rumbo. Y ahora, al aventurarse en esta improvisada travesía, era el momento indicado para reafirmar tal anhelo.

– _¿Por qué decidiste viajar en un automóvil?_ –Volviendo a hacer memoria, Gohan se escuchó a sí mismo un par de horas antes– _¿pudimos irnos volando o haber usado tu viejo avión?_

– _Antes solía divertirme mucho piloteando mi avión, papá me lo regaló cuando cumplí quince años_ –Videl, caminando junto a él mientras cargaban su equipaje, le contestó– _pero desde que me enseñaste a volar ya no lo necesitaba para nada; y con el paso de los años, aquella emoción que sentía al volar fue haciéndose menos…_

– _Ya veo, comprendo lo que dices_ –asintiendo con la cabeza, Gohan se dio cuenta que se iban acercando a un establecimiento para rentar automóviles– _aún recuerdo lo feliz que estabas cuando lograste flotar unos pocos centímetros…_

– _Sabes; a veces extraño los viejos tiempos, cuando tenía que hacer las cosas como la gente normal_ –girándose para mirarlo, Videl le aseguró con toda sinceridad– _además, ahora que estoy a punto de terminar la universidad, me doy cuenta que la vida será mucho más complicada y pesada. Sé que ambos decidimos no pelear más contra el crimen porque ya era el momento de dejarlo, pero quisiera volver a tener una aventura como las que teníamos antes…_

Gohan, guardándose sus palabras por un segundo, agachó la vista aceptando que lo dicho por Videl era totalmente cierto. Antes, al ser estudiantes de preparatoria, podían darse el lujo de escaparse de clases haciéndole frente a cuanto criminal violase la ley. Entrenaban y peleaban; estudiaban y practicaban, eran libres en todo sentido y contexto.

Sin embargo, una vez dentro del ambiente universitario, el enorme número de deberes, exámenes, proyectos y demás exigencias acabaron por aplastarlos. Gohan, quien siempre amó el estudio, no tuvo problemas para adaptarse sabiendo que su álter ego justiciero tenía los días contados. Pero Videl, siendo una chica que amaba la libertad, no lo tomó tan bien como él.

Comprendiendo que era inevitable colgar la capa de heroína, Videl se abrió camino en aquel nuevo mundo que la esperaba con incontables obligaciones. Y así, entre lecciones y presentaciones, la otrora archienemiga del hampa no detuvo su marcha si bien echaba de menos el pasado. Aunque, sin que ella lo imaginase, aquel estrés los hizo descubrir la intimidad.

Lo que en un principio fueron algunos besos y abrazos en la oscuridad de su departamento buscado olvidarse de los libros, acabó subiendo de nivel hasta descubrirse a ellos mismos desnudos y enredados entre las sábanas. Para ambos, no existía mejor remedio contra la presión y la tensión que hacer el amor cada noche escuchando la lluvia caer al irse a dormir.

Y Gohan; pese a avergonzarse ligeramente, no negaba que aquello le encantaba.

– _Por otro lado, como ya volar es algo normal, pensé que podríamos viajar en auto para cambiar la rutina_ –continuando con sus afirmaciones, Videl se detuvo justo ante su destino.

Esperándolos, un batallón de automotores permanecía perfectamente estacionado aguardado que uno de ellos fuese elegido. Videl, tomándose unos segundos para meditar, caminó entre las camionetas y convertibles entretanto Gohan la seguía de cerca. Y al cabo de unos minutos, Videl hizo su elección al detenerse junto a un vehículo sencillo y poco llamativo.

No quería llamar la atención rentando uno en demasía lujoso, lo que menos deseaba es que las personas la reconocieran estropeando sus planes. Así pues, enrumbándose sin más demoras por las calles, tanto Gohan como Videl dieron por inauguradas sus vacaciones escapándose de todo y todos diciéndole adiós a la civilización.

– ¿De qué te ríes? –arqueando una ceja, Gohan le preguntó al escuchar una disimulada carcajada saliendo de los labios de su novia.

– Estaba recordando la primera vez que conduje un auto–contestándole, Videl se carcajeó sin reservas evocándose a sí misma–fue un par de años antes de conocerte, papá comenzó a hacer una colección de automóviles deportivos y los fue amontonando en el garaje. En aquel entonces papá despilfarraba el dinero en cosas innecesarias y no permitía que alguien tocara sus autos; pero una tarde, luego de llegar de la escuela, estaba muy aburrida así que entré en la cochera y di un pequeño paseo entre los autos…

– ¿Y qué pasó? –viéndola interrumpirse a sí misma por volver a reír, Gohan le cuestionó.

– Un auto deportivo tenía la puerta abierta, me acerqué y noté que las llaves estaban colocadas en el encendido–manteniendo una velocidad constante, Videl le hablaba sin dejar de vigilar el camino–nunca supe por qué estaba así, pero no desaproveché la oportunidad para mirarlo por dentro. Y por mera curiosidad accioné la llave y el motor se encendió.

Gohan, teniendo una sutil sospecha de lo que sucedió después, continuó escuchándola.

– Te juro que no lo planeé, simplemente pasó–carcajeándose, Videl fue contagiándole su buen humor a su novio–accidentalmente pisé el acelerador y el auto avanzó hacia adelante con muchísima velocidad. Logré evadir cuanto obstáculo me encontraba, pero luego de unos minutos comenzó a gustarme. Di un par de vueltas por todo el garaje; pero cuando quería detenerme, una de las sirvientas apareció de la nada y tuve que desviarme o la mataría.

– Supongo que todo no terminó ahí.

– Correcto–le aseguró sonriente–al girar, el auto chocó contra la puerta de la cochera aplastando el jardín que estaba a un lado. Intenté frenar pero no alcanzaba el freno y cuando menos me di cuenta, acabé cayendo en la piscina…

– ¿En la piscina?

– ¡Sí! –Videl exclamó jovial–por suerte la piscina no era muy honda y pude nadar hacia la superficie sin problemas; aunque en realidad si estaba en muy serios problemas.

Como si hubiese sido ayer, Videl recordaba con toda claridad la algarabía que los criados de la mansión crearon al darse cuenta del desastre que ella provocó. Videl, riéndose a más no poder, nadó sin inconvenientes saliendo de la piscina ante la mirada atónita de los allí presentes. Su padre, apresurándose al escuchar un gran bullicio, se petrificó al ver los cuantiosos daños.

Mr. Satán, pasando de la mudez a la ira, borró la sonrisa del rostro de Videl castigándola como jamás lo había hecho. Videl no se caracterizaba por ser una niña traviesa; no obstante, a raíz de la falta de interés del campeón en ella, Videl fue volviéndose independiente desde muy temprana edad y, en ocasiones, terminaba metiéndose en graves aprietos sin tener la intención de hacerlo.

– Papá estaba furioso. No sólo dañé la cochera; sino también, arruiné por completo uno de sus autos favoritos–calmando sus risas, Videl fue retomando la calma–estuvo molesto conmigo por unas semanas, ni siquiera me permitía entrenar en el gimnasio de la mansión pero no tardó en volver a salir de gira y aproveché para regresar a la normalidad.

– Vaya, jamás me imaginé que hubieras hecho algo así–pensativo, Gohan se esforzaba por ilustrar aquella escena en su imaginación–aunque admito que me resulta adorable la imagen de ti encerrada en tu habitación por estar castigada.

Bufando, Videl realizó un giro a la derecha preparándose para abandonar la autopista internándose en una carretera más rural y menos congestionada.

– Ya que estamos tocando ese tema, cuéntame alguna travesura o problema que tuviste de niño–Videl, mirándolo de soslayo por un santiamén, le consultó–dime cuál fue la peor fechoría que hiciste.

– Ninguna, sinceramente nunca me metí en problemas de ese tipo–directo y sincero, Gohan le replicó con rapidez.

– ¡Por favor, Gohan! –con un suave sarcasmo, Videl le debatió–todos los niños se meten en problemas al menos una vez en sus vidas, tú también debiste hacer hecho algo así.

– Te juro que no–encogiéndose de hombros, Gohan se defendió–sabes dónde está la casa de mis padres, sabes lo estricta que es mi mamá; conoces mi forma de ser…

– De acuerdo, te creo…

Gohan le hacía honor a su apodo de genio. Tanto en la escuela como en la universidad, Gohan no se desviaba de sus deberes siguiendo cabalmente la línea que su madre trazó muchos años atrás. Videl, con muchísima facilidad, podía visualizarlo sentado en su pequeño escritorio de madera en su alcoba estudiando un enorme montón de enciclopedias bajo la mirada vigilante de su suegra.

Pero, con honestidad, Videl le agradecía a Milk por ello. Mientras otras chicas se derretían por los típicos galanes del salón, Videl descubrió lo irresistible que un chico estudioso y tímido era en realidad. Debajo de ese rostro en apariencia ordinaria, Videl halló un salvajismo propio de un animal cuando conseguía encender la mecha de la pasión.

Le encantaba ese hombre; lo amaba, le agradecía al cielo por haberlos reunido.

– ¿De qué te ríes ahora? –notando una expresión traviesa en ella, Gohan ni sospechaba los pensamientos de la mujer a su lado.

– De nada, de nada–queriendo disipar de su mente algunos recuerdos íntimos de ella y Gohan, Videl cambió el tópico de la conversación–ahora que lo pienso… ¿te gustaría conducir un poco?

– Pues no me molestaría hacerlo si supiese cómo.

– Deberías aprender a conducir, yo podría enseñarte–sintiendo como si una bombilla brillara en su cabeza, Videl le alegó–así podré devolverte el favor cuando me enseñaste a volar, te aseguro que aprenderás a conducir; es muy fácil.

– No sé si lo logre, se ve algo complicado–viéndola accionando la palanca de velocidades simultáneamente que los pedales, Gohan esbozó un semblante de incertidumbre–por otro lado, nunca he necesitado un auto para ir a donde quiero, simplemente me voy volando.

Gohan, por definición, era una persona experta en teorías, hipótesis y demás conjeturas académicas. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de pasar a la práctica, Gohan se veía forzado a limitarse a sí mismo temiendo que sus habilidades y poderes sobrehumanos lo delataran ante la humanidad. Por ello, siempre evitó llevar a cabo cosas que la mayoría de la gente hacía.

– Sé que se ve difícil, pero todo es cuestión de practicar–Videl, repitiéndole una frase que él le dijo al enseñarle a volar, le comentó abriendo un poco más su ventanilla– ¿si quieres puedo detenerme un momento para que cambiemos de asiento?

– No creo que sea la ocasión correcta para hacer algo así, se supone que estamos de vacaciones…

– ¡Cobarde!–con tono bromista, Videl le reprochó borrando su expresión sonriente con demasiada prisa.

– ¿Qué ocurre, pasa algo? –percatándose del repentino cambio de humor de su novia, Gohan no se resistió a indagar sobre aquello.

– Veo varias patrullas de la policía acercándose detrás de nosotros a toda velocidad…

– ¿Nos vienen siguiendo a nosotros?

– No, creo que en realidad…

Interrumpiéndola, un automóvil deportivo apareció de la nada justo detrás ellos metiéndose en el carril por donde viajaban, lo cual, obligó a Videl a frenar bruscamente evitando así una colisión. Gohan, sintiendo el empujón hacia adelante, levantó la mirada observando como dicho automotor se movía en la carretera de forma zigzagueante poniendo en peligro a los demás conductores.

Y así lo fue, el tráfico se paralizó en su totalidad a consecuencia de la escandalosa persecución policial que se robó el protagonismo. Para Gohan y Videl tal escena les traía incalculables recuerdos, recuerdos que atesorarían por el resto de su existencia añorando sus hazañas heroicas en nombre de la justicia. Algo que, justamente, Videl quería recobrar con este viaje.

– ¿Estás bien, Videl?

– Sí, estoy bien–apretando el volante con sus manos, Videl no apartaba sus ojos de la acalorada cacería que se alejaba más y más de ellos.

– Tal vez deberíamos continuar, estamos deteniendo el tráfico…–escuchando las bocinas de otros coches, Gohan miró sus alrededores gracias a los espejos retrovisores.

– Sí, tienes razón…

Con una inusual seriedad, Videl aceleró gradualmente retomando la marcha sin dejar de pensar en lo que vieron escasos segundos atrás. En su adolescencia, el sonido de las sirenas de la policía era el cántico que la invocaba, el cántico que la hacía entrar en acción. De estar allí, su versión más joven ya hubiera emprendido una demente carrera por atrapar a aquellos delincuentes.

Y escuchando la voz de aquella Videl del pasado, la Videl actual se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento ajustando su cinturón de seguridad. Gohan, detectando un leve incremento en su ki, giró su cabeza mirándola en silencio como si una parte de él supiese lo que Videl pensaba. Lo intuía, podía sentir la adrenalina llenando la cabina del vehículo, sabía muy bien lo que pasaría.

– ¿Confías en mí, Gohan?

– Sabes muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta.

– Entonces, sujétate…

Hundiendo su pie con fuerza, Videl llevó al motor de su auto a su máxima capacidad devorando el asfalto en menos de un pestañeo. Tal cosa era impresionante, tomando en cuenta que tal automóvil no estaba fabricado para esa clase de propósitos; aún así, Gohan sí se inquietaba por la manera tan agresiva con la cual Videl maniobraba.

– Sé lo que piensas hacer; pero no olvides que este auto es rentado–personificando a su conciencia, Gohan le habló en voz alta mientras Videl parecía ser una especie de lobo que olfateaba a su presa–si algo le sucede tendremos que pagar los daños…

– No creo que sea muy costoso reparar algunos raspones y abolladuras…

– Sólo no pierdas la cabeza, te lo ruego…

– ¿Gohan, alguna vez me has visto perdiendo la cabeza? –El pelinegro, disponiéndose a contestar afirmantemente, fue interrumpido por Videl quien replanteó sus palabras–sólo confía en mí, ya verás que los atraparemos…

Bajo otras circunstancias, un Gohan más moderado habría detenido a Videl desde antes de acelerar; empero, reviviendo el fuego justiciero de antaño, Gohan simplemente se dejó arrastrar viviendo una segunda y corta adolescencia. Y si bien no portaban consigo sus viejos disfraces de superhéroes, eso no era un impedimento para poder hacer algo al respecto.

Agudizando sus sentidos, Gohan no se demoró en avistar las luces de las patrullas quienes continuaban con su deber a su vez que intercambiaban proyectiles con los prófugos. Atrapando un extraviado billete que volaba cerca de ellos, Gohan dedujo que tales sujetos debían ser asaltantes de bancos que huían después de haber acertado un golpe.

Habiendo abandonado la atestada autopista; tanto ellos como los bandidos, se adentraron en un estrecho camino adornado con árboles y tranquilos paisajes montañosos. Tal lienzo, generó que Gohan se sintiese como en casa; pese a eso, las detonaciones de armas de fuego espantaron a las aves y restantes animales que residían en aquel verdoso páramo.

Sosteniendo una pesada ametralladora, uno de los criminales abrió la ventanilla deslizable del techo de su auto asomándose por medio de esta. Y utilizando su armamento, empezó a disparar como un demente destrozando el parabrisas de la patrulla más cercana. Tal cosa, en consecuencia, propició que los oficiales en el interior perdieran el control volcándose aparatosamente.

Pocos metros detrás, Videl juraría que olía el olor de la pólvora recién quemada recordando, otra vez, los miles de tiroteos en los que estuvo antes de conocer a Gohan. Pese a lo emocionante que le pareciese, una bala destrozó la burbuja de sus pensamientos al incrustarse en la carrocería de su automóvil. Gohan, volteándose nuevamente hacia ella, le miró con una clara preocupación.

– Bien, ya los alcanzamos–hablándole, Gohan se dispuso a hacerle una pregunta simple pero fundamental– ¿ahora qué?

– Trataré de acercarme lo más que pueda, luego de eso será tu turno.

– ¿Mi turno?

– ¡Asegúrate que no se escape ninguno!

Tratándose de la policía de Ciudad Satán, para el dúo de pelinegros era de lo más normal que fueran muy torpes e ineficaces a la hora de cumplir con su deber. Para nadie era un secreto su inutilidad en una situación así, no por nada solían solicitar la ayuda de Videl al verse superados por cualquier vulgar ladrón. Y una balacera, sólo relucía aún más su incompetencia.

Quitándose de encima a dos patrullas más, los malhechores creyeron haberse salido con su suya cuando notaron que un auto más les venía pisando los talones. Confundido en un principio, el tirador mandó todo al demonio antes de apuntarles descargando una potente lluvia de proyectiles que, como era natural suponer, llenaría de agujeros aquel entrometido coche.

Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió.

– ¿Pero qué diablos?

Gohan, reaccionando con prontitud, extendió una de sus manos hacia el exterior creando una invisible pero impenetraba barrara de energía que pulverizó hasta la última de las balas. Videl, sonriéndole y felicitándolo, aumentó la velocidad aproximándose más a los bandoleros. Gohan, queriendo terminar con aquello de una vez, se desbrochó su cinturón de seguridad.

No pudiendo creer ni explicar lo que presenciaba, el asaltabancos vio como Gohan abría la puerta del pasajero para colocarse encima del automóvil que Videl conducía. Pese a las violentas ráfagas de viento que lo golpeaban, Gohan no perdía el equilibrio manteniéndose estable mientras Videl seguía presumiendo sus dotes como conductora.

– ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

Siendo incapaz de comprender lo que veía, aquel desafortunado individuo enmudeció al atestiguar como Gohan saltaba con elegancia reacomodándose en el aire antes de aterrizar, brutalmente, sobre la tapa del motor del auto deportivo que empleaban para escapar. La potencia con la cual Gohan aterrizó, destrozó las entrañas de aquella máquina deteniéndola casi en el acto.

El que fuese un veloz e impresionante bólido, ahora no era más que una pila de arrugada chatarra que se arrastraba unos cuantos milímetros. A pesar de eso, Gohan tuvo la delicadeza de no excederse asegurándose de no matar a los ocupantes de dicho medio de transporte. Aún así, uno de ellos consiguió liberarse de su asombro apuntándole a Gohan con su pistola.

– ¿De dónde salió este fenómeno?

Disparándole, aquel pobre tonto contempló incrédulo como Gohan esquivaba sus tiros con meramente inclinarse de un lado al otro. Sonriente, riéndose de la cara pasmada del hombre ante él, Gohan creyó sentirse de nuevo como en sus mejores épocas de enmascarado. Tranquilamente, sin prisas, Gohan fue rodeando el vehículo viendo a Videl estacionándose no muy lejos.

Si bien no era lo que tenía planeado, aquellas vacaciones lo llenaron de energía desde el comienzo.

– ¡Ya bajen del auto, no tiene caso que continúen luchando! –Arrancando la puerta del conductor como si fuese de papel, Gohan divisó en la lejanía como más patrullas de la policía se acercaban con rapidez–la policía no tardará en llegar, les recomiendo que se rindan pacíficamente.

– ¡Cierra la boca!

Persistente, sin claudicar, el jefe de aquella pandilla quien también conducía, volvió a intentar acabar con Gohan apuntándole directamente al rostro aprovechándose de su cercanía con él. Y sin vacilar, haló del gatillo experimentando una fuerte sacudida al disparar. Pero, creyendo que su cordura se había ido por el caño, lo que sucedió después de detonar su revólver lo congeló.

Gohan, utilizando dos dedos de su mano derecha, atrapó sin dificultades el proyectil que viajaba hacia él. En menos de un pestañeo, en fracción de segundos, los reflejos sobrehumanos del novio de Videl le permitieron ver y detener tal fragmento de plomo. Dicho acontecimiento, terminó por minar las esperanzas de escape de aquellos prófugos de la ley.

– Por la expresión de tu cara supongo que ya no vas a necesitar esto…–con buen humor, Gohan le arrebató la pistola a su atacante aplastándola al tirarla al suelo.

– ¡Quieto!

Escuchando la voz de Videl, Gohan se ladeó a la izquierda contemplando como ella noqueaba a uno de los asaltantes obsequiándole un demoledor puñetazo al mentón que lo tumbó en el asfalto.

– Ya tenía todo controlado…

– Pues casi se te escapa uno–Videl, con tono divertido, le respondió al mismo tiempo que los uniformados se hacían presentes frenando sus patrullas a un lado de ellos.

Esposados y detenidos, el cuarteto de criminales fue sometido y transportado de inmediato a la comandancia de policía en Ciudad Satán. Por otro lado, los oficiales no se demoraron en reconocer a Videl agradeciéndole infinitamente por oportuna su ayuda aunque, quedando intrigados, ninguno de ellos pudo explicar como aquel reluciente automóvil acabó de tal manera.

– Les deseamos un feliz viaje…

– Muchas gracias–disponiéndose a reanudar su travesía, Videl le devolvió la cortesía a uno de los policías–asegúrense que esos rufianes pasen una larga estadía tras las rejas…

– ¡Puede contar con ello, señorita Videl!

Acelerando, dejando atrás aquella multitud de uniformados, tanto Gohan como Videl se internaron en aquel camino siendo los únicos que transitaban por allí. Continuaron avanzando mientras conversaban, Gohan buscaba en el mapa dónde se encontraban entretanto Videl le decía que eso no era importante y que lo mejor era gozar de la panorámica sin distracciones.

Más vivos que nunca, todavía saboreando un poco de la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, el dúo de antiguos justicieros miraban hacia adelante como si aquello, metafóricamente, fuese una especie de analogía sobre su futuro juntos. Gohan, observando el asiento trasero de soslayo, se preguntó si algún día un infante se convertiría en el tercer pasajero de sus aventuras.

Gohan, evocándose a sí mismo en su niñez, recordó los escasos viajes familiares donde asistía a días de campo junto a sus padres. Videl, haciendo lo mismo, juró que por un santiamén consiguió conectarse con su yo más joven añorando la sencillez y calidez que alguna vez caracterizó a la familia Satán. Y sobre todo, sonrió al pensar en su madre quien amaba tales paseos.

Sin parar, pasaron en medio de una extensa arboleda hallándose a cientos de kilómetros de distancia del poblado más cercano; así pues, Videl trataba nuevamente de convencer a Gohan de aprender a conducir cuando, sin aviso, el coche que los albergaba empezó a ralentizarse quedándose sin potencia paulatinamente hasta detenerse a pocos metros de un puente cubierto.

– ¿Se habrá descompuesto el motor? –Gohan, ajustándose sus gruesas gafas, la interrogó al verla intentado encender el auto.

– No, no es tan grave–dándole un golpe al volante como muestra de su frustración, Videl se desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad al girarse hacia él–simplemente nos quedamos sin gasolina, debió agotarse toda cuando perseguíamos a ese grupo de idiotas.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? –también liberándose de su respectivo cinturón, Gohan se dio cuenta como una punzante lluvia se manifestaba sobre ellos llenando de gotas los cristales del automóvil–está comenzando a llover y la estación de combustible más próxima está a unos kilómetros de aquí.

– Podrías bajarte y comenzar a empujar el auto–con voz ingenua, Videl bromeó con él.

– ¿No lo dices en serio, verdad?

– Es sólo una sugerencia…–Videl, moviéndose con dificultad a consecuencia de la estrechez de la cabina, debió contorsionarse para lograr acostarse sobre el asiento trasero del auto–pero podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que pase la lluvia, no tiene caso que perdamos el buen humor por algo así…

– ¿Dónde está el estuche con cápsulas que trajiste? –Buscando en la guantera, Gohan le consultó–sería mejor guarecernos allí…

– Gohan, ya te dicho mil veces que no te tomes las cosas con tanta seriedad; en ocasiones, es más saludable simplemente disfrutar de las circunstancias–Videl, cómodamente acostada, extendió una mano hacia él–ven, tengo frío…

Inmóvil, Gohan pestañeó perplejo sin saber qué decir. Hacía unos minutos la Videl combativa y enérgica reapareció para hacerle honor a su reputación heroica, y ahora, dando un giro radical, una Videl más pasiva y femenina la reemplazó invitándolo a acercarse. Aquello, diametralmente, propició que el Gohan vacilante le cediese las riendas a un Gohan más audaz y masculino.

Dejándose llevar, pronto Gohan se halló a sí mismo sobre ella cuidando de no aplastarla con su peso. Ella, abrazándolo mientras besaba su barbilla, se aferró a él queriendo mantener encendida la llama que la persecución encendió pocos instantes atrás. Tal cosa era un trabajo conjunto, y captando el mensaje, Gohan le regresó la caricia olvidándose de sus dudas y preocupaciones.

Hacer el amor en el asiento trasero de un auto no era precisamente la primera opción para Gohan; no obstante, siguiendo el consejo de Videl, rápidamente sus risas acompañaron a las de ella en la aparatosa tarea de desnudarse el uno al otro en un espacio tan limitado. Y echando leña a la hoguera, la noción de hacerlo en plena vía pública le agregó un morbo picante y delicioso.

Reacomodándose, sentándose ella sobre sus piernas, Gohan la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio escuchando como un millar de gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Y allí, a su vez que Videl ponía en marcha su rítmico movimiento de caderas, Gohan se convencía que haber salido de la ciudad fue una verdadera bendición, una bendición que se la debía totalmente a ella.

Sosteniéndola, enterrando su rostro en el valle de sus senos, Gohan escuchó en los alrededores unos cuantos truenos repicando entre las nubes. Afuera, en el exterior, el pavimento empezaba a llenarse de numerosos charcos cuyas superficies, actuando como cristalinos espejos, reflejaban las oscilantes siluetas de un par de amantes que con su baile mandaban todo al mismísimo demonio.

Al demonio con la rutina.

Al demonio con los deberes.

Al demonio con la estresante ciudad.

Al demonio con las entrometidas opiniones de los demás.

Entre jadeos y suspiros; besos y mordidas, encontraron un sitio donde guarecerse y esconderse de quién fuese. Y máxime, un sitio donde amarse con total libertad.

 **Fin**

Hola, muchísimas gracias por haber leído un nuevo episodio de este fic. Nuevamente le agradezco a mi estimada amiga **Linkyiwakura** por permitirme crear esta antología basándose en sus dibujos de Gohan y Videl, espero honrar su talento artístico con cada capítulo que escriba. Crear esta colección de historias se ha convertido en uno de mis pasatiempos más queridos, ojalá les gusten.

Sé que tal vez ya es un poco tarde pero quería desearles un feliz año nuevo, ojalá el 2018 esté cargado de cosas muy buenas para todos ustedes. También les mando un enorme abrazo a todos mis amigos y amigas del grupo **Godel** en Facebook, muchas gracias por permitirme ser parte de su comunidad. Les deseo muchos éxitos con todos sus proyectos de Gohan y Videl.

Antes de retirarme, les doy las gracias a las siguientes personas por dejar su comentario en el capítulo anterior: Giuly De Giuseppe, Majo Aphrodite, SViMarcy, Saremi-San 02 y a Lisa.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	4. Episodio 4: El hombre que no existía

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Y el ayer nunca muere**

* * *

Una antología de Gohan y Videl escrita por LDGV.

* * *

 **Episodio 4: El hombre que no existía**

Lentamente, tratando de tener el mayor cuidado posible, las exhaustas manos de Videl retiraban con una toalla húmeda las oscuras manchas de sangre que lo cubrían por doquier. Después de casi una eternidad, los gritos de dolor y los quejidos afligidos se silenciaron dándole cabida a una paz que, por más reconfortante que pareciese, no era más que una amarga mentira.

Habiéndolo aseado lo mejor que pudo, la pelinegra lo abrigó con las roídas y desgastadas mantas que solía usar para refugiarse del frío disponiéndose a recolectar, una a una, las destrozadas prendas de vestir que fueron cayendo al suelo a medida que lo arrastró hasta la cama. Haber logrado aquello era toda una hazaña, aquel hombre pesaba más que una docena de elefantes.

– Esto no puede continuar así, ya no sé cuánto más podré resistir.

Con cansancio, iluminando la noche con la débil luz de una vela, Videl tomó asiento en una vieja silla manteniendo su vista clavada en él. Esta no era la primera vez que aquella escena se repetía, lo único que cambiaba era la cantidad de heridas que traía en cada ocasión que golpeaba a su puerta estando al borde de la muerte. De continuar así, no lo contaría para la próxima.

Suspirando, intentando conciliar el sueño, Videl cerró sus ojos olvidándose del presente sólo para abrirlos entregándose al pasado. La vida no era así, las cosas no eran así. La humanidad no era perfecta, padecía horribles desgracias como el hambre, la injusticia y las guerras. Dolorosas tragedias que, a diario, Videl oía en la televisión o las veía en los periódicos que su papá leía.

A pesar de eso, Videl vivía en su pequeño rincón del paraíso complemente ajena a las maldades que convulsionaban al mundo. De niña, ella acostumbraba dirigirse a la escuela todas las mañanas luego de haberse despedido de sus padres apresurándose en reunirse con sus compañeros y amigos del salón. Día tras día, tal rutina reafirmaba el maravilloso milagro que era vivir.

Y así, mientras el agotamiento la sumergía más en un hermoso recuerdo, sin quererlo volvió a recaer en la misma fatal visión que la despertaba a medianoche. Tal remembranza siempre la forzaba a reflexionar, ni siquiera la propia Videl podría creer que recordara con tantos detalles sucesos que ocurrieron cuando apenas era una chiquilla.

Como si estuviese allí de nuevo, Videl era capaz de mirar el cuaderno frente a ella mientras lo llenaba de anotaciones escribiendo lo que su profesor dejó apuntado en el pizarrón. El silencio era diáfano e impoluto, ni el más remoto aleteo de una mosca llegaba a escucharse. Era una tarde soleada, el verano recién empezaba y las inminentes vacaciones comenzaban a hacerse sentir.

– _¡Miren eso!_

De repente, sin aviso, uno de los tantos chicos alzó la voz señalando una explosión que se distinguía en la lejanía en lo que parecían ser las afueras de la ciudad. Videl, por reflejo, se volteó a su izquierda mirando una altísima columna de humo que se encumbraba hasta lo más alto del cielo. Los demás estudiantes, imitándola, empezaron a especular distrayéndose de sus deberes.

– _Vamos chicos no se distraigan, continúen resolviendo los ejercicios que dejé en el pizarrón_ –su maestro, poniéndose de pie, le dio un vistazo a aquella fumarola disponiéndose a retomar el control de sus alumnos– _en una hora terminará la clase, si no acaban con esos ejercicios ahora mismo tendrán que resolverlos como tarea para la próxima lección…_

Algunos, como era de esperar, abuchearon ante la posibilidad de tener más tareas pendientes en su lista.

– _¿Profesor, qué piensa usted que haya pasado?_

– _No lo sé, Shapner_ –respondiendo a la pregunta, el docente regresó a su escritorio– _pero sea lo que sea el departamento de bomberos se encargará de eso. Ahora sigan donde se quedaron, no olviden que los siguientes exámenes serán en unas semanas más…_

Videl, viendo de soslayo aquel infernal fuego, tuvo dificultades para concentrarse sintiendo como su mente divagaba deseando que la campana sonara cuanto antes. Definitivamente los números no eran lo suyo, por más que se esforzaba los complicados y aburridos enigmas aritméticos que la desafiaban solamente le causaban molestos dolores de cabeza.

Aún así la normalidad se reestableció por unos minutos, nada indicaba que la reconfortante tranquilidad fuese a ser alterada con la violencia y brutalidad con la cual pasaría muy pronto. De haber estado más atentos a su entorno, se hubiesen percatado de como dos siluetas humanas descendían desde lo más recóndito del firmamento sobrevolando los edificios.

Empero, otra calamidad los puso en alerta.

– _¡Está temblando!_

– _¡Es un terremoto!_

Entretanto Videl seguía escribiendo, una vibrante sacudida se manifestó haciéndola romper la punta de su lápiz a su vez que los restantes objetos sobre su mesa bailaban y saltaban como consecuencia de la oscilación que ganaba más intensidad. Videl, sin saberlo, estaba a punto de experimentar un tormento que trataría de explicar en incontables oportunidades sin lograrlo.

Pensando que era un movimiento sísmico natural, los niños en toda la escuela fueron guiados por sus profesores avanzando por las escaleras y pasillos en busca de la salida. Videl, siendo la última en salir de su aula, juraría que vio a través de los ventanales de su salón a una persona volar como si fuese un ave. No obstante, aquello no fue lo único que alcanzó a ver gracias a las ventanas.

– _¡Dios mío, qué está pasando!_

Otra maestra, totalmente aterrada, entraba en pánico al ver como el paisaje urbano se llenaba de un millar de explosiones que simplemente fortalecían el terremoto bajo sus pies. Videl, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía creer lo que presenciaba. Hacía unos instantes luchaba contra las matemáticas, ahora, literalmente, corría al ser empujada por el instinto de supervivencia.

La electricidad, alimentando el caos, comenzó a fallar al titilar las luces que les mostraban por dónde correr. Videl, tambaleándose y cayendo al suelo, se quedó petrificada por el dantesco concierto de clamores y llantos que atestaban sus oídos. Y al alzar la vista, la ojiazul descubrió con terror que se encontraba sola y rezagada con respecto al enorme grupo que veía adelante.

– _¡Espérenme, no me dejen aquí!_

Tomando impulso, Videl se esforzó por alcanzarlos en tanto los cristales reventaban haciéndose añicos ante ella. A pesar que la superficie terrestre se sacudía como una gelatina, Videl pudo esquivar los muchos obstáculos en su camino viendo a los chicos de su salón a unos cuantos metros en la distancia. Si lograba reunirse con ellos, saldría de allí y volvería a casa.

Reclinándose en las paredes para no volver a caer, Videl miró a sus costados como los casilleros y los salones explotaban uno tras otro como si un centenar de bombas detonaran por obra de algún terrorista o maniático. Pese a su joven edad, Videl siempre se caracterizó por un carácter serio que en otras circunstancias la ponían en entredicho por alguno que otro bromista o bravucón.

Sin embargo, al escapar del voraz incendio a sus espaldas, tal peculiaridad fue una gigantesca ventaja que no sólo la ayudaría a sobrevivir a este ataque, sino también, que sería su mayor fortaleza en los venideros tiempos de hambruna y penurias. Otros infantes, al verse solos y no contando con la misma suerte, no supieron cómo reaccionar pereciendo cruel y rápidamente.

– _¡Videl, Videl!_

Girándose, escuchando como alguien pronunciaba su nombre, Videl halló a una de sus amigas más queridas escondiéndose debajo de una puerta derribada. Deteniéndose, frenando en seco, Videl fue invadida por una asfixiante tos ocasionada por la espesa cortina de hollín que, imparable, se extendía por todos los rincones de la maltrecha edificación que amenazaba con venirse abajo.

– _¡Ireza, no te quedes ahí!_ –hablando con dificultad, Videl tosía sin control sintiendo como sus pulmones se carbonizaban al aspirar aquel tóxico humo– _¿por qué no estás con los demás?_

– _Los perdí de vista y me quedé atrás…_ –asustada, arrinconada en su endeble refugio, Ireza le replicó luchando por encontrar aire respirable.

Arrodillándose para posteriormente gatear, Videl se abrió paso ignorando las punzantes cortaduras que iba acumulando a raíz de los numerosos trozos de cristal que yacían esparcidos. Alcanzando a Ireza, la ojiazul no distinguía absolutamente nada al estar enceguecida por el tizne que irritaba sus ojos obligándola a mantenerlos cerrados.

La inconciencia, riéndose y burlándose de ellas, daba la impresión de capturarlas al no aparecer nadie que les brindara auxilio. Oyendo como los muros retumbaban y crujían, ninguna de las dos imaginó que el edificio se desmoronaba empezando a caerse una sección tras otra. Muchísimas grietas y fisuras, expandiéndose como un cáncer, se intensificaban multiplicándose sin parar.

Aunque, irónicamente, tal cosa resultaría ser su salvación.

Ya no resistiendo más, una pared se desplomó abriendo un gran agujero por donde entró una fuerte ráfaga de viento que golpeó de lleno el rostro de ambas. Tratándose de un soplo de vida, metafóricamente, Videl e Ireza respiraron con urgencia dándose una necesaria bocanada de oxígeno. Y Videl, entreabriendo sus párpados, distinguió una brillante luz justamente frente a ellas.

– _¡Rápido, salgamos por ahí!_

– _¿Pero y los demás?_

– _¡Sólo sígueme!_

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Videl se arrastró dirigiéndose a esa abertura que milagrosamente apareció para ofrecerles una segunda oportunidad. Ireza, con problemas, la siguió sin poder ver hacia dónde iban confiando totalmente en Videl. Y su fe en ella, viéndose recompensada, le obsequió un reconfortante alivio cuando alcanzaron a llegar al exterior de la escuela.

Desgraciadamente, haberse librado de morir calcinadas meramente les hizo atestiguar el peor de los horrores.

Videl, mirando con más claridad el escenario que las rodeaba, fue incapaz de articular cualquier palabra para describir lo que veía. Ireza, deteniéndose a su lado, cayó en el mismo embrujo temblando como un asustado conejo al creer que aquello no era más que una espantosa pesadilla. Una pesadilla que perduraría por más de trece malditos e insoportables años.

Lo que comenzó con una sola columna de humo, acabaría transformándose en un horizonte completamente lleno de devastación y muerte ofreciendo una perspectiva del mismísimo infierno. Una devastadora lluvia de destellos de colores, reducía a montañas de escombros y fierros retorcidos a todos los rascacielos de la ciudad borrándolos del mapa.

El cielo, oscureciéndose al envenenarse de tanta humeante negrura, le impedía al sol iluminar los cuerpos desmembrados y quemados de los habitantes que se contaban por cientos al estar tirados en las calles. Los clamores y las súplicas se oían en cualquier dirección; no obstante, sus peticiones no eran respondidas acallándose poco a poco hasta que una macabra afonía reinó.

– _¿Videl, qué está pasando?_

– _No lo sé, no lo sé…_

Sintiendo como la tierra se contorsionaba exactamente detrás de ellas, Videl rodó colocándose sobre sí misma observando en primera fila como su escuela perdía la batalla destrozándose al no poder soportar su propio peso. Ireza, gritando al ser víctima del terror, se cubrió con sus brazos protegiéndose de diminutos fragmentos de hormigón que rebotaron hacia ella y Videl.

Las dos, al unísono y naturalmente, se preguntaron si sus compañeros y maestros lograrían salir antes que la estructura se destruyera. Por distintas razones, tanto Videl como Ireza, se habían separado del resto sin lograr reunirse con ellos, su paradero les era incierto pero no tanto como su propia seguridad. Hallándose a la intemperie, el azar aparentaba estar apostando en su contra.

Poniéndose de pie, sacudiendo el grisáceo polvo que las cubría, las dos niñas emprendieron una desesperada carrera por regresar a sus hogares cuestionándose, sin evitarlo, si sus padres estarían bien en medio de tal destrucción sin precedentes. Ignorando el agotamiento, las quemaduras y otras dolencias, el dúo de chiquillas trataba de no caer en los muchos cráteres que las rodeaban.

– _¿Dónde están todos, acaso están muertos?_ –Ireza, al no contar con la misma prematura madurez que Videl, era derrotada fácilmente por el miedo– _¡no se ve a nadie!_

Confundida, no pudiendo responderle, Videl se limitó a estudiar el terreno circundante cubriendo su nariz ante el nauseabundo hedor a carne quemada. Su estómago, revolviéndose sin que pudiese hacer algo al respecto, le provocaba unos terribles deseos de vomitar tosiendo y escupiendo al ponerse de cuclillas.

Aquel malestar la poseyó haciéndole caso omiso a los lloriqueos y preguntas que Ireza lanzaba una tras otra; empero, al percibir un estruendoso estallido a unas pocas calles de su ubicación, Videl redefinió sus prioridades reanudando su marcha no sin antes gritarle a Ireza que la acompañara. Así pues, saltando entre los cadáveres, la rubia y la pelinegra continuaron a pesar del peligro.

Y a lo lejos, resonando sutilmente, Videl distinguió el inconfundible bullicio de varias armas de fuego disparando como si una guerra se estuviese librando. Enseguida, brillando con debilidad entre la densa cortina de polvo y humo, Ireza reconoció los tonos rojos y azules de las sirenas de policía dibujando una inmensa sonrisa aliviada en su infantil rostro.

Videl, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento, no se demoró en enrumbarse directamente hacia ese sitio esperando que ellos pudiesen ayudarlas a reencontrarse con sus familias. Si bien aquello les levantó el ánimo, éste volvería a bajar cuando al aproximarse se toparon de frente con otra escena atroz pintada con el carmesí indudable de la sangre humana.

– _¿Adónde se metieron esos sujetos?_

– _¡No lo sé, desaparecieron de repente!_

Dos oficiales, notoriamente desorientados y malheridos, eran los únicos sobrevivientes de una brigada completa de uniformados cuyos vestigios eran imposibles de reconocer. Una veintena de patrullas, destruidas y destrozadas, se hallaban volcadas o cortadas por la mitad luciendo extrañas cicatrices en sus carrocerías como si una fuente de calor abrasador las hubiese atacado.

Era tal el nivel de daños en todas ellas que Videl, mirándola con detenimiento, también notó que los neumáticos y el asfalto se habían derretido mezclándose y formando una sola unidad. Tal cosa no era natural, aquello no podía causarlo ningún armamento que ella conociese pese a su juventud. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho eso, no pertenecía a este mundo.

No obstante, como entendería muchísimo después, en realidad era todo lo contrario.

– _Creo que ya se fueron, ya se fueron…_

– _¿Estás seguro?_

– _Claro que sí, ya no se ven por ninguna…_

Callándolo, esculpiendo en su faz una expresión de horror y sorpresa, una descarga de energía salió de la nada atravesando el pecho de ese pobre desafortunado enviándolo al más allá en el acto. Videl, a unos quince metros de él, se ocultó detrás de un automóvil deshecho apretando los dientes para reprimir sus deseos de gritar. Y aquello, inteligentemente, la mantuvo a salvo.

– _¿Qué…qué demonios son ustedes?_ –Haciendo lo opuesto que Videl, aquel policía empezó a vociferar mientras apuntaba con su revólver a cualquier cosa que se moviese– _¿de dónde salieron ustedes, de dónde?_

Una atmósfera, quieta y amenazante, se cernió sobre él obligándolo a mirar sus alrededores con una amalgama de rabia y temor. Agitado, escuchando solamente el ruido de su propia respiración, aquel indefenso individuo sentía el duro latir de su corazón entretanto el sudor goteaba de su barbilla al no oír ninguna respuesta para sus interrogantes.

Videl, agachada lo más que le era posible, no tuvo la capacidad de quitarle sus retinas de encima a aquel tipo sintiendo, sin conseguir explicarlo, que algo o alguien los asechaba con malignas intenciones. Fue tan grande aquel agobio que la aprisionó que, sin quererlo, una de sus piernas se movió golpeando un puñado de piedras que llamó la atención de aquel oficial.

– _¡Malditos!_

Automáticamente, sin que vacilara, ese sujeto apuntó hacia donde Videl se encontraba comenzando a disparar pensando que se trataba de los responsables de la destrucción de la ciudad. La ojiazul, paralizada por completo, oyó como las balas chocaban contra el vehículo que la ocultaba rogándole a la providencia que ninguna de esos mortales proyectiles la impactaran.

– _¿Hasta cuándo nos quedaremos aquí, número Diecisiete?_ –una voz femenina, hablando desde muy arriba de sus cabezas, sorprendió por igual a Videl y al policía– _¡ya mata a esa sabandija y vámonos a otra parte!_

– _¡Lo arruinaste todo, número Dieciocho!_ –una presencia masculina, con un claro reproche, replicó– _quería seguir jugando con él un poco más, luego iba a matarlo tomándolo desprevenido._

– _¡Entonces mátalo de una vez, en esta maldita ciudad ya no queda nada!_

– _¡Qué aburrida eres, número Dieciocho!_

– _¡Salgan de dónde quieran que estén, puedo escucharlos!_ –El uniformado, inclinando hacia arriba el cañón de su pistola, los retó con una imprudencia que le costaría caro– _¡malditos sean, pagarán lo que han hecho!_

Videl, por su parte, vio como dos siluetas se delineaban en medio de las fumarolas que bloqueaban el cielo escondiéndose, instintivamente, debajo de aquel coche que la protegía. Desde esa posición su ángulo de visión resultaba ser limitado impidiéndole ver con nitidez lo que pasaba; sin embargo, pudo mirar sin dificultades como dos personas aterrizaban con una letal suavidad.

– _¿Quién diablos son ustedes?_ –Girándose al oírlos plantarse en el suelo, el policía los encaró con su revólver– _¿vienen del espacio exterior o del infierno?_

– _¡Número Diecisiete, ya me cansé de escuchar a este idiota!... ¡mátalo!_

– _Estás de malhumor porque no encontraste ropa que te gustara en esa tienda…_

– _La que tenían estaba muy pasada de moda…_

– _¡Ya cállense!_ –Furioso, recordando cómo sus amigos y colegas perecieron por su culpa, accionó el gatillo utilizando las escasas municiones que aún poseía– _¡acabaré con ustedes dos, malditos!_

Por estar refugiada en ese sitio, Videl fue incapaz de atestiguar como el plomo se estrellaba de lleno contra aquellos desconocidos sin causarles ni el más ínfimo rasguño. Aún así, al contemplar como los trozos aplastados de metal caían al pavimento, experimentó la misma sensación de incredulidad y pavor que, sin control, se adueñó de ese infortunado agente del orden.

– _Desaparece de mi vista…_

La mujer que, en el futuro, Videl conocería como número Dieciocho, se arrojó contra su siguiente víctima a una velocidad sobrehumana sujetándolo de la garganta aplicando una presión bestial en él. Videl, conteniendo la respiración, tuvo la suerte de no alcanzar a ver como esa bella monstruosidad de cabellos rubios le partía el cuello a ese desventurado caballero.

– _¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Como si una corriente eléctrica la sacudiera en su totalidad, el chillido horrorizado de una niña provocó que Videl recordase que no se hallaba sola. Volteándose, viendo hacia atrás, Videl vio como Ireza continuaba gritando propiciando que aquellos asesinos se fijaran en ella. La pelinegra, sin desearlo, se petrificó mirando como su amiga se condenaba a ella misma.

¿Debió haber hecho algo para salvarla?

¿Debió salir de su escondite para protegerla?

¿Debió al menos intentar lo que fuese con tal de rescatarla?

A partir de ese día en adelante, esas y más preguntas la torturarían haciéndola sentir culpable por lo que pasaría en pocos segundos. Ireza siempre fue más que una amistad, llegó a quererla tanto que era como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Extrañaba su compañía, sus risas, sus bobadas y su sinceridad. Verla morir fue igual de doloroso que resistir en el apocalipsis que vendría después.

– _Vaya, parece que aún quedaba alguien con vida._

– _¡Haz que se calle, número Diecisiete!_

– _De verdad que hoy estás de un humor terrible, en la próxima ciudad que visitemos será mejor que encuentres ropa de tu agrado…_

Ireza, estando congelada y aterrorizada, ni siquiera trató de huir o pedir ayuda al sentirse desamparada. Videl, sin reaccionar, vio como aquellos homicidas se le acercaban con una diabólica lentitud. Aquel joven de cabellera oscura y pañoleta anaranjada, le sonrió con una falsa amabilidad diciéndole con un gesto que se tranquilizara mirándola gimotear al arrodillarse junto a ella.

– _¿Estás sola, pequeña?_ –acariciándole sus dorados mechones, ese maldito rufián le preguntó con dulzura y delicadeza _._

– _Sí…sí…_

– _Ya veo, no deberías andar sola en medio de un mar de cadáveres. Es peligroso_ –con hipocresía y burla, él le comentó secándole las abundantes lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas– _te pareces mucho a mi hermana, tienes el mismo color de cabello que ella…_

– _¿Hermana?_ –Hablando con dificultad, la voz de Ireza se entrecortaba por el llanto.

– _Sí, ella es mi hermana_ –apuntándole con un dedo a su acompañante, número Diecisiete se giró por un santiamén para volver a enfocarse en la niña– _¿te das cuenta?...las dos son casi idénticas._

– _¡Diecisiete deja de estar jugando y mátala ya!_

– _Aunque es una pena que sea una amargada y gritona_ –riéndose de ella, Diecisiete bromeó un poco.

– _¿Dónde están todos, dónde están mis papás?_ –Ireza, viéndolo a los ojos, lo vio dibujar una orgullosa y amplia sonrisa.

– _¿Viste lo que le pasó a ese policía, lo viste?_

– _Sí…_

– _Bueno, eso les pasó a todos_ –sin el más mínimo tacto, Diecisiete le afirmó– _lo siento mucho, lindura; pero dudo que tus papás sigan con vida después de lo que hicimos._

Ireza, con ganas de volver a llorar, fue silenciada cuando él le tapó la boca con una mano.

– _Ya tenemos que irnos, pero te prometo que no te dolerá…_

No podía asegurarlo con certeza, pero Videl juraría que Ireza la miró directo a los ojos en ese fugaz instante antes de desaparecer para siempre. No quedó nada de ella, ni el más remoto rastro o huella que pudiese sepultar en una tumba a la cual llevarle flores. Ireza se desvaneció en una radiante luz que brotó de la mano de ese monstruo, una luz tan dorada como sus mechones.

Todas las noches la veía morir. Sus sueños, pese a sus intentos por detenerlos, se transformaron en la misma pesadilla donde Ireza moría asesinada una y otra vez sin hallar descanso eterno. La década siguiente le trajo una gran variedad de tragedias; pero ese recuerdo en específico, era como una astilla en su mente volviéndola loca al culparla por no haber hecho algo por ella.

– Otra vez se fue mientras dormía…

Si bien ese tormento se transformó en su penitencia, también solía ser su fiel despertador regresándola a la realidad con la precisión de un reloj. Y habiéndose despertado, Videl confirmó lo que sospechaba desde que él reapareció frente a su puerta cubierto de sangre y más muerto que vivo.

– Al menos debería decirme quién es…

En la cama un enorme vacío se robó su mirada, estudiando minuciosamente la figura plasmada en las mantas y el colchón. Levantándose, poniéndose de pie, Videl pestañeó un par de veces adaptándose a la brillante presencia del sol que se filtraba entre las viejas cortinas. Comprobando que sus pertenencias ya no estaban, Videl se inclinó a recoger una solitaria venda ensangrentada.

– Supongo que volverá la próxima vez que me necesite…

Ese hombre era como un fantasma, entraba y salía de su vida sin explicación alguna llegando a cuestionarse si era real o no. Si tenía un nombre lo ignoraba, pero era esa incertidumbre de no saber nada de él, la que la impulsaba a curarlo y cuidarlo como si él fuese la posesión más valiosa que tuviese. Era un hombre que no existía, un hombre que significaba todo para ella.

Sus destinos se cruzaron por primera vez en medio de una inclemente tormenta, aquella tarde cayó del cielo muchísimo más que sólo relámpagos y lluvia. Mientras veía el lluvioso clima desde una ventana, distinguió como un punto destellante se precipitaba a tierra creando un colosal agujero al estrellarse. Tal violenta colisión, sacudió su humilde morada hasta sus cimientos.

En un principio creyó que era un meteorito; empero, empujada por un repentino calor que brotaba desde sus adentros, a Videl no le importó mojarse atravesando un sinfín de ruinas que alguna vez formaron parte del paisaje urbano de una gran ciudad. Y al llegar al borde de aquel cráter, cualquier suposición o conjetura se fue por el caño al descubrir lo que allí se escondía.

– _¡No puede ser!_

Tirado y moribundo se topó con un ser humano, o al menos eso aparentaba. Apenas si respiraba, pero podía sentir su débil pulso negándose a detenerse. La sangre, mezclándose con el agua que caía sin parar, originó un charco rojizo que no dejaba de crecer llegando a tocar la punta de sus botas. Y allí, al verlo agonizar, se dijo que no cargaría en su conciencia otra muerte más.

Ireza murió por su inacción.

Ese desconocido sobreviviría por su intervención.

– _Resiste por favor, te ayudaré…_

Dejó las dudas para otra ocasión, ese no era el momento para pensar. Halándolo de una pierna, dando hasta su último aliento, lo arrastró por el lodo hasta albergarlo bajo su propio techo. Jamás olvidaría su sorpresa al estudiarlo más de cerca, nunca había visto a alguien tan musculoso como él. Aquel sujeto daba la impresión de poder romper un roble por la mitad, era asombroso.

Vendó y atendió cada lesión y corte que halló en él, cualquier otro hubiese muerto luego de semejante choque. No obstante, desafiando la lógica y el sentido común, aquel individuo continuaba con vida pese a haber caído desde lo más alto del firmamento. Asimismo, Videl no ocultaba su asombro al tocar con las puntas de sus dedos las abundantes cicatrices en su piel.

Algunas eran leves, superficiales. Otras, como las que tenía en todo su pecho y abdomen, presumían una profundidad tan aterradora que Videl no entendía cómo pudo haber sobrevivido a heridas tan serias. En definitiva, su inesperado huésped resultaba ser una persona que simplemente no podía existir en realidad. Aún así, le transmitía una inusual tranquilidad.

A lo largo de los últimos años, desde el momento que en su ciudad fue destruida, Videl se vio obligada a pelear por su supervivencia enfrentándose a retos que los pronósticos más reservados vaticinaban que terminaría falleciendo en agonía. Sin embargo, terca y reacia a morir, Videl luchó contra viento y marea aprendiendo de cada error que cometía y, máxime, a no confiar en nadie.

Inmediatamente después de ver como su amiga era arrancada de este mundo, Videl se dirigió veloz a su casa dejando un infinito rastro de lágrimas a medida que avanzaba. Para su desdicha, no dejaría de llorar por un tiempo al llevarse el segundo golpe del día. Un golpe que acabó de confirmarle que se encontraba sola y por su cuenta.

– _¡Papá, mamá!_

Su hogar, el que horas antes yacía justo allí, fue reemplazado por una montaña humeante y carbonizada de escombros que combinaba con el ambiente de destrucción en los alrededores. Llamó a sus padres con todas sus fuerzas, gritó hasta que su garganta se desgarró dejándola sin voz por días. Si bien era obvio, ella se negó a aceptar lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Escaló la pila de restos escarbando entre las cenizas, encontrando toda clase de objetos que sólo empeoraron su llanto. Mucha de su ropa estaba irreconocible, de sus juguetes no quedaban más que polvo. Continuó buscando hasta que la noche se presentó, no le interesó estar a la intemperie tratando de encontrar el más diminuto signo de esperanza entre los lúgubres despojos.

Al salir el sol, y con sus mejillas todavía húmedas, sus esfuerzos dieron resultados aunque no eran los deseados. Levantando un puñado de madera quemada, Videl se desplomó al identificar dos cuerpos chamuscados que claramente eran los de sus progenitores. Ambos, compartiendo un fuerte abrazo, partieron al más allá al no lograr escapar de su horrible final dejándola huérfana.

Con dificultad, usando sus propias manos para hacerlo, los sepultó en el patio trasero donde, en verano, acostumbraban preparar parrilladas comiendo juntos sobre en el verdoso pasto. Un pasto que, aún emanando humo, ahora daba por sentado que ya nada volvería a ser como lo recordaba. El pretérito era inalcanzable, el presente era un infierno y el futuro era incierto.

Sabiendo que no podía quedarse allí, recogió las pocas cosas que podrían serle de utilidad topándose, casualmente, con un viejo y achicharrado álbum fotográfico. Y en él, al abrirlo, se manifestó un milagro que la llenaría de fuerza en los momentos más duros que estarían por venir. Era una fotografía de ella y sus padres, la única foto que el fuego no consiguió devorar.

Y con ese recuerdo guardado en un bolsillo, Videl partió sin saber cuánto resistiría.

Los androides, así se hacían llamar los asesinos que destrozaron su existencia. Aquello lo supo gracias a una radio abandonada con la cual, por obra del azar, se tropezó con ella al buscar víveres en un restaurante parcialmente demolido. Durante las semanas que las baterías le dieron energía, aquel aparato le narró las atrocidades que esos homicidas perpetraban sin que fuesen detenidos.

Pero, aunque sonase contradictorio, Videl entendería que el verdadero peligro para la humanidad no eran los androides. Era la humanidad misma.

– _¡Quédate quieta, maldita mocosa!_

Por un quinquenio, Videl se refugió en las alcantarillas alimentándose de latas oxidadas de atún y vegetales. Sació su hambre con las escasas provisiones que encontraba en antiguos supermercados y tiendas; empero, como descubriría con rapidez, no era la única en visitar esos sitios con el deseo de llenar su estómago.

– _¡Esta comida es mía, yo la encontré primero!_

Otros sobrevivientes, igual que ella, buscaban hasta debajo de las piedras algo que calmara su inanición escudriñando cualquier lugar que les prometiera ayudaros. Muchos, empujados al límite al ya no existir un gobierno que los controlase, recurrían a la violencia amenazándose y matándose los unos a los otros llegando al extremo de caer en el canibalismo.

Videl, viendo aquello desde la protección de los drenajes, salía solamente cuando el velo nocturno camuflaba su presencia. Aunque, en ocasiones, tenía la mala fortuna de toparse con bandidos o pistoleros que carecían de escrúpulos a la hora de hacer lo que sea por vivir un día más. Aún así, Videl estaba muy lejos de ser una indefensa y desprotegida mujer.

Su padre, a pesar de no poseer gran destreza, era un apasionado amante de las artes marciales y aspiraba poder competir en alguna oportunidad por el campeonato mundial. Y Videl, con frecuencia, le ayudaba a entrenar y practicar aprendiendo varios movimientos de pelea que, en la soledad de los vertederos, se encargó de perfeccionar y pulir con paciencia.

En épocas difíciles, defenderse era más que primordial.

– _No estoy de humor para juegos, niña estúpida_ –apuntándole con un arma, un forajido la amenazaba al toparse con ella en las ruinas de un supermercado– _será mejor que me entregues por las buenas esas latas de habichuelas o te las quitaré por la fuerza._

– _Esta no es la primera vez que me encuentro con sujetos como tú, que tengas un arma en las manos no me asusta_ –retadora, guardando los valiosos recipientes con habichuelas en su mochila, Videl se puso en posición de pelea.

– _¡Niña tonta!_

Sagaz, sin perder la compostura ni el temple, Videl se ladeó con tal prontitud que las balas sólo llegaron a rosar su extenso cabello negro que se agitó en el aire. Sabiendo que debía irse de allí cuánto antes, Videl no se anduvo con rodeos y se deslizó en el suelo contratacando con una patada rastrera a nivel de los tobillos que, con efectividad, tumbó a ese maloliente matón.

Colocándose arriba de él, Videl apretó sus puños acribillándolo con una brutal serie de puñetazos y derechazos que explotaron en cada centímetro de la faz de su agresor. Videl no pretendía matarlo, pero al menos procuraba dejarlo lo más diezmado posible para evitar que se levantase y la siguiera. No quería que su morada fuese descubierta, el anonimato era su seguro de vida.

Así pues, al verlo inconsciente y fuera de combate, Videl registró sus ropas tomando todo aquello que le resultase de provecho para de inmediato retirarse entre las sombras. Esa fue su rutina en su triste niñez y en su conflictiva adolescencia, las cloacas le dieron un espacio donde refugiarse del exterior ocultándose tanto de los androides como de otros potenciales riesgos.

No obstante, los muros del alcantarillado fueron desmoronándose gradualmente debido a los daños del primer ataque perpetrado por Diecisiete y Dieciocho; aunado a eso, con el paso de los crudos inviernos y de las cruentas tormentas, los túneles acabaron inundándose haciéndole ver a Videl que ya no era conveniente seguir habitándolos. Debía volver a la superficie, lo quisiese o no.

Y así, habiendo perdido la inocencia y la juventud, una Videl en plena adultez se embarcó en un corto viaje a las afueras de la ciudad dejando atrás el devastado corazón de la extinta Ciudad Estrella Naranja. Para su suerte, la providencia volvió a sonreírle obsequiándole una maltrecha y polvorienta cabaña a la que le dedicó mucho esfuerzo en reparar y subsanar.

Fue en esa misma cabaña donde lo hospedó y atendió durante las dos interminables semanas que se mantuvo convaleciente. A diario, con una devoción casi religiosa, Videl se acercaba a la cama para comprobar su estado asombrándose, aún más, que sus gravísimas fracturadas y laceraciones estuviesen sanando con una velocidad que superaba los límites naturales de un humano normal.

– _No sé si logras escucharme, pero desearía que sí pudieses_ –a veces, luego de recolectar agua de lluvia en unas cubetas, Videl le hablaba queriendo despejar las preguntas que resonaban en su mente exigiendo una respuesta– _por muchos años me mantuve escondida lejos de la gente, me volví una solitaria, casi una ermitaña pero gracias a eso he podido sobrevivir hasta hoy._

Él, como ya era habitual, permanecía dormido.

– _Pero tú has sido el único que me ha impulsado a salir de mi caparazón, me siento como una estúpida hablándole a alguien que tal vez no puede oírme pero de verdad necesito entender por qué tengo esta necesitad de cuidar de ti_ –tomándolo de una de sus manos, Videl delineó una media sonrisa en sus labios al mirar la considerable diferencia de tamaños– _quiero saber quién eres, quiero saber cómo es posible que cayeras del cielo y siguieras con vida, quiero saber cómo tus heridas sanan tan rápido. Quiero saber si algún día este maldito tormento se acabará, necesito saber todo eso y mucho más…_

Y una mañana, al despertar en la silla que la acunaba al reinar la luna, una nueva interrogante se añadió a su lista.

¿Adónde se fue?

Sin olvidar ninguna de sus pertenencias, sin dar la más mínima explicación y sin darle las gracias, aquel extraño hombre se marchó. Videl, al notar su ausencia, explotó en furia insultándose y blasfemando contra él por haber sido tan ingenua. Empero, más frecuentes de lo que imaginaba, sus visitas se tornarían cotidianas teniendo varios elementos que se repetían:

Él aparecía justo al obscurecerse el ocaso.

Él aparecía cuando el suicidio más la tentaba.

Él aparecía ante su puerta desplomándose a sus pies.

En cada una de sus apariciones nunca hubo intercambio verbal entre ellos; pese a eso, Videl jamás vaciló en socorrerlo. Pero, esta vez, las costillas rotas y las cortaduras sanguinolentas se quedaron minúsculas en comparación con la amputación de uno de sus brazos. Si bien la sangre era algo que ya había visto muchísimas veces, no la atestiguó en las proporciones tan mortales de ahora.

¿Quién le causaba esas terribles heridas?

¿Cómo era posible que sobreviviese a aquello?

¿Acaso ese individuo tenía algún nexo con los androides?

– A este ritmo, la próxima vez que se aparezca por aquí no tendrá una pierna.

Y así, llenándola de una incertidumbre y pena que le hacía desear haber compartido el destino de sus padres e Ireza, uno tras otro los meses desfilaron frente a su ventana. Pronto, con demasiada prisa, el blanco se apoderó del horizonte cubriendo los vestigios destruidos de la civilización y las montañosas colinas con una gruesa capa de nieve que evocaba las celebraciones de antaño.

Los pocos ríos que fluían se congelaron, la ya de por sí poquísima comida se hizo aún más difícil de encontrar haciendo que Videl mirase con apetito las cortezas de los árboles. Abrigada con un trozo de tela y al contemplar la blancura de los vientos, Videl se preguntaba si era la única que quedaba en toda la vastedad del planeta Tierra al no tener contacto con nadie más en mucho tiempo.

Literalmente se sentía sola. Los bandidos con los que lidiaba por obtener suministros se esfumaron de su vista; inclusive, otros residentes de la pulverizada metrópoli también desaparecieron de su entorno acrecentando su temor de ser la última persona en todo el mundo. Los animales y las plantas adoptaron el mismo patrón, era como si cada ser viviente se marchitara ante sus ojos.

De continuar así, su cadáver terminaría enterrado en el olvido.

¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si los androides no hubiesen aparecido?

¿Su padre habría cumplido su anhelo de coronarse como campeón mundial?

¿Su madre sería una cantante profesional como quería desde que era muy pequeña?

No lo sabía, era un hecho lamentable que tales suposiciones se apaciguaran con un insípido "tal vez". Fantaseando, dejando volar su imaginación, vio a su padre librando la pelea más importante de su carrera alzando con júbilo su trofeo de ganador. Él sonreía y se carcajeaba con aquella risa tan escandalosa que lo caracterizaba, sea veía orgulloso de sí mismo pero, sobre todo, era feliz.

A su madre, por otro lado, la imaginó parada en lo alto de un escenario luciendo un precioso vestido con brillantinas que reflejaban las luces que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. El público, coreando sus canciones, acompañaba su dulce voz al protagonizar aquel espectáculo con las letras de sus melodías repletas de amor e ilusiones.

Pero todo aquello era precisamente eso: ilusiones.

Titiritando por el frío, sintiendo como los dedos de sus manos y pies se entumían, Videl se encerró en el interior de su cabaña cerrando los agujeros en la madera por donde las heladas brisas se colaban adentro. Sin más qué hacer al respecto, Videl se anidó bajo las mantas de su cama luchando por mantener vivo el módico calor que albergaba en su ser.

El fuego en su chimenea hacía varios días que se apagó permitiéndole a la parca asecharla. Este, sin duda alguna, aparentaba ser el final de su camino. Los androides ya no eran una preocupación en su mente; al contrario, le habría encantado que ellos apareciesen frente a ella para que le pusieran fin a su agonía con aquellos calcinantes rayos que le arrebataron su familia.

Entreabriendo los ojos, temblando sin control, Videl creyó ver los rostros de sus padres sonriéndoles desde la lejanía. Ambos, saludándola al alzar sus brazos, la llamaban invitándola a unirse a ellos diciéndole que Ireza también la esperaba. Y ella, esforzándose por seguirlos, se inclinó cuanto pudo sobre el colchón mirando directamente el contorno de su puerta.

¡Crack!

Un sonido, proveniente desde el exterior, le dio realismo a las alucinaciones que experimentaba creyendo que finalmente el dolor se acabaría. Luego un segundo y un tercer golpe se sumaron, el pomo en la cerradura se agitó como si un extraño intentase entrar. Videl, con su conciencia casi dormida, ni siquiera se preguntó que sucedía pensando que era la muerte quien la buscaba.

Con brusquedad, provocando que una congelante ráfaga inundara la vivienda, la entrada se abrió por un instante mientras una silueta se delineaba en la oscuridad. No dándole importancia, ya no interesándole nada, Videl ignoró aquello sin percatarse que la portezuela se volvía a cerrar. Casi de inmediato, poco después, las tablillas del piso comenzaron a crujir al ser pisadas por alguien.

– Has cuidado de mí muchas veces, ahora yo cuidaré de ti.

Nunca antes había escuchado esa voz, le fue imposible identificar a su propietario a pesar de la sensación de familiaridad que le producía. Agotada, ya no pudiendo seguir despierta, Videl se desmayó percibiendo como una poderosa calidez la rodeó exorcizando el álgido demonio que la poseyó. Durmió cómoda, segura y en paz. Tal y como cuando su madre la arropaba de niña.

Y allí, con esa armonía abrazándola, Videl divagó en una realidad que para ella no eran más que sueños pero que, más allá de su comprensión, era otra versión suya de carne y hueso que en verdad existía. Se vio a sí misma entrenando al seguir los pasos de su padre, se vio a sí misma construyendo un legado que la haría merecedora de una reputación envidiable.

Ireza, desbordante de jovialidad, era su fiel escudera riendo y viviendo alejadas de la matanza que las separó cuando los androides se interpusieron entre ellas. Era un mundo casi perfecto, un mundo donde las calles y avenidas rebosaban de actividad al estar atestadas por la muchedumbre. Era, literalmente, un paraíso terrenal. Un paraíso que no fue para ella, pero sí para otra Videl.

Un paraíso del que debía despedirse.

– Qué bueno, ya despertaste…

Una cara, aclarándose y definiéndose, le dio la bienvenida al volver al invernal presente al cual pertenecía. Gradualmente, de a poco, aquella faz fue esculpiéndose mostrándole una gruesa nariz, unos labios algo resecos y un par de oscuros ojos negros que irradiaban un aura intimidante pero a su vez protectora.

– Aún está haciendo mucho frío, no salgas de la cama.

Era él, el hombre que no existía se tornó muy real.

– Mientras dormías fui a cortar algo de leña, la chimenea debería hacer lo suyo ahora que la encendí–él, abrigándola de nuevo, le ofreció un semblante amable.

– ¿Qué es ese olor?

– Es el desayuno, además de la leña atrapé un ciervo–señalándole una enorme pieza de carne asándose en la chimenea, él continuó hablándole–quería prepararte algo de desayunar pero no encontré nada de comer en la cabaña, así que supuse que tus provisiones se agotaron.

Aquello sonaba y olía muy bien; no obstante, Videl no pudo resistirse a hacerle la primera de sus muchas interrogantes.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Mi nombre es Gohan–respondiéndole, él dio un paso hacia atrás para dejarla descansar–quiero darte las gracias por salvarme tantas veces, escuché todo lo que me decías cuando estaba tendido en esta misma cama aunque no podía contestarte. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas por hacerme, trataré de respondértelas todas lo mejor que pueda pero antes quiero que duermas un poco más.

– Mi nombre…mi nombre es Videl–no sabiendo qué decirle, ella optó por presentarse ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo–me llamo Videl Satán.

– Mucho gusto, Videl. Ahora descansa…

Agotada, cayendo rendida nuevamente, Videl no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar. Le vio sonreír entretanto su aspecto se distorsionaba hasta desvanecerse. Esta vez ninguna imagen mental se mostró ante ella, fue un descanso apacible sin recuerdos dolorosos ni visiones abstractas teniendo la certeza que, al despertar, él estaría allí para tener aquella tan ansiada charla pendiente.

Y así lo fue. Horas más tarde, sentados a la mesa, ella aún arropada con una frazada, le escuchó hablar cuando le despejaba, una a una, todas sus inquietudes. Al principio muchas cosas que le parecieron absurdas, ilusorias e improbables. Llegó a creer que él se burlaba de ella al relatarle historias de viajes espaciales, tiranos intergalácticos y guerreros de cabellos dorados.

Aún así, al masticar la caliente carne en su plato, sus delirios fueron sonando más y más coherentes llegando a creerlos cuando, frente a ella, él hizo varias demostraciones que no le daban cabida al escepticismo. Sin embargo, más allá de eso, Videl conoció al individuo que había detrás de ese imponente físico.

Palpó en él el dolor de las muertes de sus camaradas, la angustia de su anciana madre al verle malherido y la impotencia de su joven alumno al no ser capaz de ayudarlo. Él, con vergüenza y honestidad, le confesó que siempre recurría a ella porque le hacía sentir lejos del tormento. Ella, sin proponérselo, le brindaba un consuelo que rayaba en lo inverosímil, casi en lo mágico.

Un consuelo que era mutuo.

Le dolió verlo partir al pasar la tormenta, le hubiese gustado que se quedara pero sabía que esa no era una opción para él. Se quedó inmóvil cuando se marchó, no se movió de su ventana hasta que su estela de luz se tornó tan pequeña que se perdió entre las nubes. Agradeciéndole los abundantes suministros que le obsequió, Videl intuía que no tardarían en volverse a ver.

Siempre estaría allí para él.

Siempre le esperaría con su puerta abierta.

Siempre miraría el cielo buscándolo entre las brillantes estrellas.

Porque el hombre que no existía era más que un simple visitante, era el último pilar que la sostendría hasta que su corazón no pudiese latir más. No tenía idea de cuánto les quedaba a los dos, podían morir de mil formas distintas en mil momentos diferentes; aún así, Videl miraba el firmamento sintiéndose libre de temor.

No hallaba la manera de explicarlo pero presentía que, muchísimo más allá de las barreras del tiempo y del espacio, una Videl con mejor fortuna que ella también se toparía con él. No importaba si ella o él morían a manos de los androides, en algún otro punto de la infinitiva vastedad del cosmos tanto ella como él tendrían la vida que nunca pudieron tener.

Y quién sabe, quizás acabarían siendo más que la suma de sus partes.

 **Fin**

Hola, mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, espero que este cuarto episodio les haya gustado. Como siempre, le doy las gracias a mí querida amiga **Linkyiwakura** por sus hermosos dibujos de Gohan y Videl, sin ella esta antología simplemente no existiría. Cada uno de estos fanarts representa un reto interesante, un reto que me complace compartir con todos ustedes.

Mirai Gohan y Mirai Videl son un punto muy sensible para mí; a diferencia de sus equivalentes del presente, ellos dos son como una herida abierta. Me explico, oficialmente Mirai Videl nunca es mencionada ni mostrada en la serie, lo cual podría indicar que ella no existió o nunca conoció a Mirai Gohan. Ambas alternativas me entristecen, me duele que no hayan podido conocerse.

Años atrás les dediqué dos historias: **El Color de la Esperanza** y **Ávalon** , dos fanfics que me traen lindos recuerdos de cuando comencé en esto de los fics. Sinceramente no tenía pensado escribir más de ellos porque creía que ya había plasmado mi visión de ambos en esos relatos; sin embargo, gracias al dibujo de **Linkyiwakura** , me puse manos a la obra y este es el resultado final.

Por otro lado, como detalle personal, les comento que hice hasta lo imposible por terminar este capítulo precisamente para el día de hoy: **12 de mayo**. No hace falta que lo recuerde, estoy seguro que ustedes recordarán que fue en esa fecha cuando los androides aparecieron y desataron el apocalipsis que cobró la vida de casi todos los Guerreros Z.

Antes de retirarme quiero darles las gracias a Giuly De Giuseppe, SViMarcy, Linkyiwakura, Ely15, Lupis OrSa, Saremi-San 02, Majo Aphrodite, Lisa y a Son Michel por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	5. Episodio 5: La forma de lo que vendrá

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Y el ayer nunca muere**

* * *

Una antología de Gohan y Videl escrita por LDGV.

* * *

 **Episodio 5: La forma de lo que vendrá**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí en la misma posición, quizás una hora o tal vez una eternidad. Pero, como si aquello no importase, Gohan continuaba viendo a su suegro quien no despegaba su mirada de las llamas de la chimenea. Era demasiado inquietante para él seguir mirándolo así, en varias ocasiones se preguntó si debía ir y decirle algo o aguardar hasta que éste reaccionara.

Por ello, sin tener claridad en sus pensamientos, Gohan se resignó por millonésima vez enfocándose en Mr. Satán, imaginando, sin temor a equivocarse, en lo que pensaba. El saiyajin, desviando un poco su atención, se enfocó en las ardientes brazas que devoraban impávidas los trozos de leña. Y sin notarlo, terminó cayendo en el mismo embrujo que el campeón.

Resultaba curioso, pero mirar algo tan común e insignificante como el fuego arder producía un efecto tan poderoso que lograba hacer, casi en el acto, que cualquiera se pusiese a pensar tanto en su presente como en su pasado. Y así, observando la hoguera llenar de calor la habitación, Gohan acabó pensando en la persona que provocó todo lo que ocurría: Videl.

Fue hace ya algunos años pero lo recordaba como si fuese ayer. Él, en compañía de Videl, se apersonó a esa misma oficina habiéndose armado de valor para comunicarle a Mr. Satán su mutua decisión. Los dos, habiendo visto como su amor maduraba y crecía muchísimo gracias a la intimidad, consideraron que ya era hora de vivir bajo un mismo techo y lejos de sus padres.

– _Tal vez es demasiado pronto para decírselo, quizás debamos esperar un poco más…_

– _¡Gohan, sabes muy bien que la decisión ya está tomada!_ –Videl, escuchándolo vacilar nuevamente, ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de continuar, dejando, muy en claro, su opinión– _no olvides que ya hice el depósito en el banco por el departamento que usaremos; y aunque lo quisiera, no nos harían un reembolso._

Gohan, asintiendo en silencio, no encontró modo alguno de desafiar sus palabras sabiendo muy bien que ella tenía razón. Por ende, hablándose con él mismo en su interior, se reafirmó la importancia del paso que estaba a punto de dar junto con ella, enfatizándose, en gran medida, la infinita libertad que gozarían al convivir solos en un sitio que podrían llamar su hogar.

Pero para el otrora Gran Saiyaman no era una tarea fácil dejar atrás a su familia. Tratándose de una persona que vivió toda su niñez y parte de su adolescencia en las montañas, la noción de mudarse a la agitada ciudad resultaba un cambio en demasía abrupto. En definitiva, lo quisiese o no, Gohan necesitaría adaptarse a su nuevo ambiente aprendiendo lo que era ser independiente.

Sin embargo, con Videl siendo su maestra, Gohan confiaba en que todo saldría bien. Por desgracia, más adelante, y de maneras bastante amargas, el pelinegro también aprendería que una relación poseía sus altibajos.

– _Vaya, hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí, Gohan…_

– _Digo lo mismo, Mr. Satán. Ha pasado mucho tiempo._

– _Bueno, no puedo culparte_ –luego de haber compartido un apretón de manos con él, Mr. Satán se sentó en su sofá favorito invitando a su yerno a hacer lo mismo– _Videl me ha comentado lo ocupado que has estado últimamente por culpa de la universidad._

– _Sí, la universidad ha sido muy demandante conmigo en los últimos meses_ –tomando asiento, Gohan le aseveró– _pero lo que más me ha ocasionado problemas es tener que viajar desde mi casa a la universidad diariamente; como usted sabe muy bien, la distancia no es ningún problema para mí, el inconveniente es que cada vez se me dificulta más poder disimular que soy capaz de ir y venir sin levantar sospechas._

– _Entiendo, creo que deberías mudarte a la ciudad y así te ahorrarías ese problema…_

– _¡Pues eso es justamente lo que hará!_ –Videl interrumpiendo a su padre en ese instante clave, aprovechó las circunstancias para sumarse en el coloquio– _cerca de la universidad; a sólo unas cuantas calles, se inauguró un edificio de apartamentos para universitarios. Me costó algo de trabajo convencerlo, pero al fin vendrá a vivir aquí en Ciudad Satán._

– _Es una gran noticia, así podrás estudiar con tranquilidad sin tener que preocuparte por ocultar tus poderes._

– _Exactamente…_ –Videl, mordiéndose el labio inferior, intercambió una fugaz mirada con Gohan antes de soltar la bomba– _además, papá, después de meditarlo con calma, yo también me mudaré al mismo departamento._

Tal y como lo esperaban; tal y como suponían que sucedería, Mr. Satán se quedó sin habla mostrando una expresión indescifrable que era, literalmente, el resplandor de la confusión y el asombro que brotó en él al oír a su hija. Gohan, temiendo una reacción furiosa en su contra, se prestó a decir algo que intentase a alivianar el peso de la noticia; empero, Videl se le adelantó.

– _Papá, no soy tonta, sé que no te esperabas que dijera eso y…_

– _¡Claro que no me lo esperaba, por supuesto que no!_ –Replicándose, Mr. Satán se concentró en Videl sin notar la incomodidad en su yerno– _¡no necesitas irte de casa, aquí estás perfectamente cómoda!_

– _Papá, no se trata que esté cómoda o no, simplemente que ya deseo empezar a construir mi propia vida fuera de casa_ –diciéndole uno de los varios argumentos que ya tenía preparados, Videl le explicó tratando de mantener el buen ambiente en la charla– _ya tengo veinte años, creo que ya es tiempo que tenga mi propio hogar._

– _¿Esto fue idea tuya, verdad?_ –volcándose hacia Gohan, Mr. Satán olvidó por completo las habilidades que el híbrido saiyajin era capaz de realizar– _¿tú le metiste en la cabeza la idea de alejarse de mí?_

– _¡No señor, para nada!_ –Gohan, también olvidándose de la inmensa diferencia de poderes, sacó a relucir su lado humano al defenderse– _la idea de venir a vivir junto conmigo fue de ella; incluso fue Videl quien hizo el pago del arrendamiento del apartamento y firmó los documentos de propiedad._

Serio, haciendo aún más notorio que se sentía dolido, Mr. Satán se mantuvo inmóvil viendo con dureza al chico como si estuviese convenciéndose, en su interior, que Gohan lo engañaba y que verdaderamente era el responsable de alejarlo de su primogénita. Pero, al cabo de unos minutos, el campeón mundial soltó un largo suspiro girándose suavemente hacia Videl.

Ella, luciendo aquella actitud decidida que heredó de su madre, le opuso resistencia al semblante molesto de Mr. Satán quien parecía estar a punto de dar uno de sus acostumbrados discursos donde imponía su autoridad; no obstante, dejando anonadado a Gohan, Mr. Satán fue ablandando su rostro echándose hacia atrás en su asiento hundiéndose en los suaves cojines en su espalda.

– _Sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, sólo era cuestión de tiempo_ –conversando con Gohan nuevamente pero de un modo menos hostil, Mr. Satán frotó su faz con una mano– _fui bastante ingenuo al creer que podría hacer algo para impedirlo._

En ese punto, no sabiendo si se negaría o no, Gohan y Videl optaron por no decir nada observándolo con duda, entretanto él, dándose un segundo para reorganizar sus ideas, experimentaba una avasalladora montaña rusa de emociones que cambiaba demasiado rápido para asimilarla. Así pues, reacomodándose, Mr. Satán miró fijamente a la pareja frente a él.

Ni Gohan ni Videl podían imaginarlo, muchísimo menos sospecharlo, pero Mr. Satán se veía reflejado en ellos dos, al usarlos, metafóricamente, como un espejo que le dejó verse a sí mismo en su lejana juventud. Se vio cuando, sentado frente al padre de Miguel, debió comunicarle que ella estaba embarazada todavía sin haber terminado la preparatoria.

El nerviosismo y expectación que veía en Gohan fue un reflejo de aquel difícil momento; pese al paso de las décadas, Mr. Satán aún recordaba sin problemas las fuertes y molestas palabras que su suegro tuvo para él. Y ahora, veinte años después, hallándose justamente en el lado opuesto de la barrera, era su turno para contemplar como su hija volaba lejos del nido.

– _¿No estás embarazada, verdad?_ –dudoso, sin olvidarse de su propia experiencia, Mr. Satán retomó el habla al dirigirse a Videl.

– _¡Embarazada!_ –al unísono, casi con una misma voz, tanto Gohan como Videl exclamaron con gran sorpresa.

– _¿Lo estás?_

– _¿Estás embarazada, Videl?_ –Gohan, reiterando la pregunta de su suegro, se volcó por completo hacia su novia.

– _¡Qué!_ –Estupefacta, Videl reaccionó con una enorme incredulidad– _¡claro que no, no estoy embarazada!_

– _¿De verdad?_ –insistió su padre.

– _¿Papá, de dónde diablos sacaste esa idea?_ –Molesta, dejando salir un poco de su habitual temperamento, Videl negó tal sospecha– _¡no estoy embarazada!_

– _Discúlpame, Videl. Es sólo que tuve esa impresión, nada más…_

Gohan, respirando con alivio, sintió como si le quitaran un elefante de encima, al recordarse, con rapidez, que Videl y él siempre habían sido cuidadosos en las ocasiones en que han dormido juntos. Así pues, notando como el color regresaba a su cara, Gohan prefirió no interponerse en la conversación que tenían los miembros de la familia Satán.

Mr. Satán, naturalmente interesado que su hija viviese con comodidad y tranquilidad, la sometió a un corto pero bienintencionado interrogatorio donde le preguntó sobre el lugar que habitarían los dos. Gohan, participando para dar el punto final a ciertos detalles, vio con alegría como la súbita tensión inicial se disipaba, dejando, tras de sí, un ambiente de cordialidad y auténtica felicidad.

Si bien no era fácil verla partir, Mr. Satán no puso ningún obstáculo y prefirió despedirla al ofrecerles una cena. Luego de eso, y con la ayuda de un par de sirvientas, Videl se prestó a hacer sus maletas dándole un último vistazo al dormitorio que le dio cobijo desde su niñez. Para ella fue un instante muy nostálgico, un aluvión de recuerdos se precipitó sobre ella como si fuese un alud.

Recordó cuando pasó de tener una vida humilde a casi formar parte de la realeza. Evocó cuando su madre la cuidaba al enfermar y, en años más recientes, cuando la química entre ella y Gohan la llevó a ser más osada, abriéndole, sin que su padre lo supiese, la ventana de su habitación. Ya sea para bien o para mal, aquel cuarto dejó una marca muy profunda y difícil de borrar en ella.

– _Quiero aprovechar que Videl no está en este momento para darte esto_ –teniendo un breve lapso de soledad con su yerno, Mr. Satán le entregó un cheque con una cantidad nada despreciable– _si se lo diera a Videl sé que me lo rechazaría de inmediato, por eso confío en ti. Guárdalo y usa este dinero cuando sea necesario, y si llegan a necesitar más, no dudes en buscarme._

– _Señor, yo…_ –muy agradecido, Gohan miró aquel papel verdaderamente sorprendido por su gesto de amabilidad– _yo no tengo como pagarte por esto, sólo puedo darle las gracias…_

– _Si tomamos en cuenta lo que realmente pasó con Cell años atrás, creo que es más que justo. Tengo una enorme deuda contigo, muchacho. No es una deuda fácil de pagar._

– _Señor, no tiene que darme dinero, usted sabe que yo no…_

– _Lo sé, Gohan. Lo sé, ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces, ambos sabemos lo que dirá el otro_ –regalándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda, el campeón mundial miró de reojo varias fotografías familiares colgadas a lo largo de la pared– _algún día, cuando seas padre, entenderás mejor lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora. No es fácil aceptar que mi única hija ya desea tener su propia vida; pero es algo natural, yo lo viví y ahora lo está viviendo Videl._

– _Yo entiendo lo que usted dice, Mr. Satán. Para mí tampoco es fácil marcharme de mi hogar; pero al mismo tiempo, siento mucha emoción por vivir cosas nuevas al lado de Videl._

– _Supongo que no es necesario que lo diga, pero igualmente lo diré: cuídala por mí, no le quites los ojos de encima._

– _Delo por hecho, señor. Yo me encargaré de cuidarla._

Recordar sus propias palabras, y bajo las actuales circunstancias, no resultó ser una experiencia nada reconfortante para Gohan. Máxime, al preguntarse una vez más cuál era el paradero de su novia. Y precisamente cuando se preguntaba aquello, su suegro, el campeón mundial, al fin mostró signos de actividad al voltearse hacia atrás mirándolo directamente.

Callado, no ocultando su preocupación y seriedad, Mr. Satán sostenía con fuerza la copa media vacía de whisky que llevaba consigo aproximándose a Gohan. El cual, tragando saliva, intentó decirle algo pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Únicamente se limitó a verlo tomando asiento frente a él, acabándose, de un sorbo, la pizca de licor que contenía su bebida.

– Estuve pensando sin parar en lo que me contaste, traté de hallarle alguna lógica pero no pude encontrársela–siendo el primero en hablar luego de una larga pausa, Mr. Satán se reclinó hacia adelante entrecruzando sus manos–Gohan, muchacho, tienes que comprender que lo que me dices no parece tener sentido. Videl no haría algo así jamás, sencillamente no puedo creerlo.

– Mr. Satán; señor, yo tampoco entiendo nada. No sé por qué se marchó.

– ¿Has intentado buscarla usando esa cosa que ustedes llaman "ki"? –Depositando sus esperanzas en aquel poder mágico que se escapaba de su comprensión, Mr. Satán borró por un instante la tristeza de su rostro–tal vez así puedas encontrarla, las personas no desaparecen sin dejar rastro.

– Eso fue lo primero que hice cuando leí su nota; pero no la encontré–confundido y agobiado, Gohan le respondió–supongo que debe estar escondiendo su ki para que no la encuentre, yo le enseñé cómo hacerlo hace unos años…

Quince horas antes, ese mismo día, todo parecía indicar que se trataría de un viernes como los demás sin nada en especial. Gohan, habiendo terminado de prepararse para un difícil examen escrito, se apresuró a desayunar una taza de café y un pastelillo luchando contra el cansancio que se apoderó de él luego de haber permanecido despierto gran parte de la madrugada.

Videl, aún dormida en la cama que ambos compartían, daba la impresión de no haberse percatado de su despertar a pesar del constante ruido de sus pasos. Gohan, dándole una mirada final antes de partir, se acercó a la pelinegra dispuesto a darle un beso de despedida. Somnoliento, esperando que la cafeína lo reanimara, se prestó a susurrarle un "nos vemos después".

– _¿Ya te vas?_

Sin embargo, tomándolo por sorpresa, Videl alcanzó a escuchar sus palabras y se giró sobre sí misma para mirarlo. Ella, profundamente agotada, a duras penas podía abrir sus ojos con claridad.

– _No te levantes, aún es muy temprano. Vuelve a dormir._

– _Suerte en el examen, estaré esperándote para cenar_ –reacomodándose entre las mantas, Videl apoyó su cabeza en una almohada– _ordenaré pizza por teléfono, y no te preocupes, pediré que no le agregan anchoas. Sé que las odias._

– _Eso suena muy bien, necesito un poco de descanso después de tanto estudio_ –besándola suavemente, Gohan lamentaba tener que partir al sentirse tentado a quedarse– _cuando venga de camino compraré algunas cervezas…_

– _No te tardes mucho, te amo…_

– _Yo también te amo…_

Tranquilo, sin la más mínima inquietud, Gohan dejó a Videl descansando. Veloz tomó sus pertenencias y se enrumbó hacia la universidad, repasando, mentalmente, todo lo aprendido en el semestre anterior. Apresurándose, volando a una velocidad supersónica sin que nadie lo notara, nada lo alertó de lo que encontraría al volver a casa al caer el atardecer.

Ya sentado en uno de los varios pupitres se enfocó en responder las preguntas de la prueba, más adelante, asistió a un par de clases más, y al fin, al terminarse la jornada, compró unas cuantas latas de cerveza en una tienda de abarrotes ansiando poder darse un respiro. Y con gran prisa, muriéndose de hambre, Gohan ingresó en el edificio que ha sido su casa en el último quinquenio.

Subiendo en el elevador, Gohan se decía a sí mismo que las vacaciones llegarían en unas semanas más, permitiéndole, finalmente, tomarse un merecido descanso en compañía de Videl. Cruzando su mente en primera instancia, Gohan deseaba visitar a sus padres imaginando las interminables preguntas que su madre le haría respecto a sus estudios.

Le caería de maravilla volver a respirar el limpio aire fresco de las montañas, de todo corazón le hubiese encantado quedarse en aquel sitio por una larga temporada; no obstante, Gohan se prometió que sería en otra ocasión debido a que Videl, unos cuantos meses antes, le platicó de sus intenciones de vacacionar fuera de la ciudad y visitar las cálidas playas del sur.

Tal evocación, haciéndolo sonrojarse en menos de un parpadeo, resaltó todavía más al recordarle la lista de actividades que Videl, con un tono de voz deliberadamente atrevido, le enumeró una por una. Dichas actividades pasaban desde algo tan normal como nadar en el mar, hasta otras más íntimas como hacer el amor justo en la orilla de la costa mientras las olas los abrazaban.

El Gohan de antaño se hubiera muerto de vergüenza ante el mero hecho de imaginar algo semejante; por el contrario, el Gohan actual, apretó sus puños al fantasear con aquello. Sintió la espuma del agua chocando contra su desnudez y, encima de él, danzando igualmente desnuda, vio a Videl ofreciéndole placer a su vez que ella se complacía gracias a él.

Agitando su cabeza, queriendo enfriarse un poco, Gohan consideró urgentemente darse una ducha helada para calmar sus ánimos. Así pues, saliendo del ascensor, Gohan se encaminó a su morada abriendo la puerta, agradeciéndole, al cielo, que por fin pudiese estar de regreso. Pero, para su desdicha, el escenario que se mostró ante él distaba mucho de la apacible normalidad.

– _¡Ya llegué, Videl!_ –Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, a Gohan le extrañó la oscuridad que reinaba en su apartamento– _¡compré la cerveza que te gusta!_

Silencio, esa fue la única contestación que recibió. Tal cosa borró la radiante sonrisa de su cara, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero un hormigueo muy intenso le dijo que algo no andaba bien. Así pues, encendiendo las luces de la cocina, dejó las cervezas en el refrigerador y caminó hacia la estancia hallando lo mismo: nada. El televisor yacía inerte, la radio no cantaba ninguna canción.

Pensando que debía estar soñando o imaginando cosas, Gohan se dirigió a la alcoba confiando que hallaría a Videl ahí; empero, al entrar, sus entrañas se estrujaron al sólo ver más vacío y soledad. Aún así, al agudizar su visión, una hoja de papel resaltó entre la decoración, ganándose, instantáneamente, su total atención. Desgraciadamente, lo allí escrito acabó de desmoronarlo.

– ¿Entonces dices que encontraste esta nota sobre una mesa? –sacando de sus bolsillos la carta en cuestión, Mr. Satán la desdobló releyéndola una vez más.

– Sí, eso fue lo que sucedió.

 _Gohan, mi amor, lamento marcharme de este modo sin despedirme pero no tengo más opción. Pensé en esperarte pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo, necesitaba irme cuánto antes. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo, hemos sido muy felices; pero necesito un poco de espacio para pensar. Sé que te asustarás al leer esto, pero te ruego que no llames a la policía ni tampoco a mi padre._

 _No me busques por favor, sólo te pido un poco de tiempo para aceptar que ya no volveré a ser la misma. No me has hecho nada malo, no te culpes por mi partida. Cuando crea que estoy lista, volveré. Mi cabeza es un total desastre, siento que el mundo se me viene encima y no tengo tu fuerza para resistirlo. Te suplico que me perdones, te amo muchísimo. Adiós._

 _Videl._

Respirando profundamente, y sintiendo con sus dedos la textura de aquella carta, Mr. Satán no pudo detectar ningún indicio de falsificación por más que lo buscó. Cada frase de aquellos dos párrafos los escribió su primogénita; sin duda alguna, era la letra de Videl. A pesar de eso, el campeón continuó buscando una explicación coherente para aquel acto tan irracional e ilógico.

Gohan, por su parte, cerró sus ojos tratando de rastrear el ki de Videl una vez más. Lamentablemente para él, como en los intentos anteriores, no consiguió percibir ni la más ínfima huella de su energía. Escaneó cada rincón de la metrópoli, escudriñó varios kilómetros a la redonda pero la presencia de Videl evadía su búsqueda.

No resistiendo el amargo sabor de la derrota, Gohan se reclinó apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas entretanto se cuestionaba, otra vez, por qué Videl lo abandonó de repente. Y allí, al lamentarse, se maldijo a sí mismo por haberle enseñado a la pelinegra, años atrás, cómo disminuir su ki de tal modo que éste se desapareciera por completo.

Dicha enseñanza se la dio unos meses después de la pelea contra Majin Buu, cuando, insistiéndole en aprender más sobre el ki, Gohan atendió las solicitudes de Videl mostrándole más usos de su fuerza interior. Pero, sin que ella lo supiese, él le explicó aquel truco para que ella lo utilizase como una medida de defensa en caso que se viera atacada por un enemigo mil veces más poderoso.

Lo que se suponía que debía ser una herramienta para su protección, se convirtió, tristemente, en el instrumento de su frustración.

– Tendré que llamar a la policía, es lo único que se me ocurre en este momento–Mr. Satán, poniéndose de pie, no tuvo más alternativa que olvidarse de los poderes sobrenaturales que rodeaban a Gohan para enfocarse en métodos más humanos y comunes–no te vayas de aquí, la policía querrá escuchar tu testimonio además de analizar la nota.

Sin levantar la vista, solamente escuchando su voz, Gohan asintió sin decir nada al comprobar la hora con el ruidoso reloj de péndulo que colgaba en una pared. Siendo más de medianoche, y con el cansancio destrozándolo, Gohan sentía como sus globos oculares ardían en llamas tras sus párpados. Inmóvil, petrificándose como una estatua, Gohan sucumbió ante el agotamiento.

Y si en la vida real no podía hallarla, Gohan lo logró en sus sueños.

Allí estaba, tan sonriente y feliz como la recordaba. Allí estaba, cargando en sus brazos un par de cajas de cartón llenas de sus pertenencias. Allí estaba, abriendo la puerta de su departamento diciéndole que ahora vivirían juntos. Allí estaba, recorriendo con él cada una de las habitaciones. Allí estaba, riéndose mientras se besaban al rebotar en el colchón de su cama.

Sí, allí estaba ella. En su mente y en su corazón.

– _¿Y bien, qué te parece el lugar?_ –aún abrazados, Videl le preguntó con curiosidad.

– _No está mal, es muchísimo más grande de lo que imaginaba._

– _Te dije que viviríamos cómodamente, es acogedor pero espacioso_ –besándolo de nuevo, Videl rodó un poco quedando sobre él.

– _El sofá de la estancia se ve muy suave, yo dormiré allí mientras que tú te quedas con la cama._

– _¿Qué demonios dices?_ –arqueando una ceja, Videl le cuestionó con dureza– _obviamente no pienso dormir sola._

– _Pero sólo hay una cama en todo el departamento_ –ingenuo, quizás demasiado, Gohan le argumentó.

– _Exacto_ –fingiendo inocencia, divirtiéndose como una niña traviesa, Videl le replicó– _como no quiero que tengas problemas para dormir, voy a compartir contigo la mitad de la cama. Así me servirás de calefacción cuando lleguen las noches frías de invierno._

– _¿Calefacción?_ –Cayendo en su juego, dibujando una sonrisa cómplice, Gohan fue saliendo más y más de su cascarrón de timidez– _¿acaso me ves como una especie de oso de peluche gigante?_

– _Bueno, ahora que lo dices, la analogía me parece perfecta…_

Lo que ocurrió luego fue una copia exacta de lo que sucedía a escondidas en la mansión de Mr. Satán; sin embargo, para alivio de ambos, no tuvieron que preocuparse por ser descubiertos o por hacer demasiado ruido. Meramente celebraron, a su manera, que eran completamente libres para amarse sin temer que nadie los criticara o los juzgara.

– _No más hermano mejor espiándonos_ –relajado, besando con lentitud el valle de sus senos, Gohan le susurró.

– _No más Majin Buu golpeando la puerta en el momento menos indicado_ –sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, Videl habló entre suspiros al sentir como los labios de Gohan se divertían con las cumbres de sus pechos.

– _No más madre estricta vigilándonos_ –deslizando una mano por el vientre de su novia, los dedos de Gohan se internaron en el leve manto de vello que cubría el monte de Venus de Videl.

– _No más padre celoso queriendo escuchar nuestras charlas telefónicas_ –arañando la sábana debajo de ella, Videl le aseguró al percibir la presencia de un placentero invasor explorando su intimidad.

Y dicha sensación, haciéndola soltar un grito ahogado, elevó su temperatura corporal a tal grado que creyó derretirse. Pronto, volviéndose más que urgente, fueron desnudándose el uno al otro retirándose con calma las restantes prendas de vestir en sus cuerpos. El deseo era más que evidente; pero más allá del acto sexual, a ambos les encantaba sentir su mutua piel desnuda.

Gohan siempre fue demasiado cuidadoso con ella, temía que su ímpetu saiyajin lo hiciera ir muy rápido y llegase a lastimarla. Amaba la rudeza y el coraje de Videl; sin embargo, debajo de aquella coraza, a Gohan le fascinaba la fragilidad que emanaba de ella con el mero hecho de ver como Videl temblaba al besar su cuello y vientre.

Era pequeña y suave, casi como un jarrón de porcelana que se rompería si no la trataba con cuidado. Sentirla así, apegada a su ser, hacía que todo lo demás dejara de existir; si no fuese un deseo en demasía egoísta, reuniría las esferas del dragón para pedir que estuvieran así por toda la eternidad. Sólo ellos dos; felices y desnudos, hasta el final de los tiempos.

– _¿Dime que tienes uno?_ –jadeante, yo no resistiendo más, Gohan intercambió miradas con ella.

– _Creo que sí, debe de haber uno en una de mis maletas…_

Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que compró preservativos, en aquel momento fue una odisea más que vergonzosa; pero que ahora, al mirar atrás, le resultaba un recuerdo sumamente divertido. Él, usando una bufanda en pleno verano y unas gafas oscuras, esperaba que aquello fuera un disfraz suficientemente efectivo para que nadie supiese quién era.

Entró en una farmacia, tomó una caja de un estante y tardó casi veinte minutos en decidirse en pagarlos. Dejando de lado los nervios y la vergüenza, Gohan imploraba que ningún amigo o familiar pasara por allí casualmente y lo descubriese. De haber ocurrido tal cosa, ni siquiera el mismísimo Shenlong lo hubiese podido resucitar luego de una muerte tan bochornosa.

No obstante, varias horas después, al tener a Videl dormida sobre él al terminar de hacer el amor, Gohan sonrió diciéndose que las dificultades anteriores habían valido la pena. Gohan no lo sabía, pero para Videl fue igual de especial tomar la decisión de entregarse a él. Ya que fue Videl, quien, siendo fiel a su estilo, la que se aventuró a dar el primer paso.

Irremediablemente, con el transcurrir de los años, para Videl ya no era suficiente conformarse con sólo besarlo y abrazarlo como lo hacía en la preparatoria. Ella, ansiosa y deseosa, fantaseó con la idea de cruzar la frontera con él. Lo soñó y lo imaginó, pensó en ello tantas veces que terminó aceptando que la única manera de sacar esa idea de su mente sería haciéndolo.

Gohan ya no era tan tímido como al principio; ergo, si tenía suerte, y usaba las palabras correctas, tal vez él se animaría a hacerlo. Y así, aprovechando una de sus recurrentes tardes de estudio, Videl se reclinó junto a él abrazándolo como solía acostumbrar al acabar de estudiar. Así pues, tenuemente sonrojada; pero decidida, ella se acercó a uno de sus oídos susurrándole su sentir:

– _Quiero que hagamos el amor…_

Sobresaltándose, abriendo sus ojos de golpe, Gohan juraría que aquel susurro de Videl sonó muchísimo más real que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese soñado antes. Atontado, aún sin despertarse por completo, el otrora Gran Saiyaman descubrió un par de luces rojas y azules que se colaban por las ventanas, deduciendo, lógicamente, que se trataba de la policía.

El saiyajin, levantándose de su asiento, caminó un poco para apartar las persianas de los ventanales observando como Mr. Satán hablaba con dos uniformados que, al escuchar sobre la desaparición de Videl, no se demoraron en usar sus radios para solicitar más apoyo. Después, y entrando en la mansión, Gohan vio como aquellos hombres seguían al campeón hacia él.

Y fue entonces, al reclinarse sobre el cristal, que un hormigueo muy humano recorrió su alienígena existencia.

– Videl…–masculló para sí mismo–este es el ki de Videl…

Sin detenerse a meditar, totalmente controlado por aquel leve rastro de energía, Gohan abrió las puertas de las ventanillas frente a él y salió disparado en el aire como un misil.

– Gohan, muchacho, la policía ya está aquí y quieren que tú les…

Silenciándose, quedándose perplejo ante la soledad que encontró ante él, Mr. Satán se limitó a mirar como el viento hacía ondear las cortinas con elegancia. Los oficiales, a sus espaldas, se miraron entre sí comenzando a sospechar, llevados por las circunstancias, que tal vez el yerno del campeón mundial tenía mucho más que ver con la desaparición de Videl de lo que aseguraba.

Pese a eso, ya muy lejos de ellos, Gohan cruzaba el cielo nocturno de Ciudad Satán rastreando la leve y sutil huella de ki que provenía de Videl. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza al avanzar, sus sentidos luchaban por no perder la única pista que poseía de ella como si esta fuese, literalmente, un delgado hilo que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier instante.

Abajo, resplandeciendo con un intenso brillo amarillo, las luces artificiales iluminaban las casi vacías calles y avenidas de la ciudad donde sólo unos cuantos automóviles se miraban a lo lejos. Empero, teniendo la esperanza que ella se encontrara cerca, Gohan se percató como su rumbo lo llevaba directamente hacia el cementerio de la metrópoli.

– ¡Ya casi llego, ya casi llego!

Dibujando una curva, Gohan cayó en picada hacia tierra viendo como las numerosas lápidas se agrandaban a medida que se les acercaba. Frenando, pero aún moviéndose muy rápido, Gohan no pudo detenerse en su totalidad dejando un par de marcas en el suelo al posar sus pies en el pasto. Sin embargo, no importándole aquello, Gohan miró en todas direcciones buscándola con la vista.

– ¡Videl!

Gritó sin interesarle que estuviese interrumpiendo el descanso de los muertos, su prioridad era hallarla y nada más. Por ende, concentrándose de nuevo, Gohan tranquilizó su mente rastreando hasta la más diminuta partícula del ki de Videl que estuviese flotando por allí. Y como un sabueso que olfateaba a su presa, la inconfundible presencia energética de Videl delató su ubicación.

Corrió entre las tumbas adentrándose en el camposanto, eludió algunos mausoleos deteniendo en seco su recorrido al verse frente a uno en particular. Aquella cripta era mucho más grande que las demás; si bien la noche no permitía mirar su decoración con claridad, los faroles eléctricos que rodeaban su perímetro, consentían, al menos, distinguir una pizca de su enormidad.

Por lo que detectaba, Videl se hallaba ahí dentro aunque no entendía qué hacía allí. Intrigado, y profundamente confundido, Gohan se dispuso a entrar mirando sus alrededores con incomodidad por estar invadiendo un sitio de esa naturaleza. Aún así, llevándose otra sorpresa, Gohan se quedó boquiabierto cuando pudo leer el nombre de la persona que yacía allí sepultaba.

Miguel Satán.

– Esta es…esta es la tumba de…

Había escuchado hablar de ella miles de veces, tanto Videl como Mr. Satán le habían contado anécdotas familiares donde ella era la protagonista absoluta. Miguel Satán era una leyenda para quienes pudieron conocerla en vida, lamentablemente para Gohan, él sólo podía conformarse con escuchar sobre ella y mirar su pintura colgada en la oficina de su suegro.

Tal pintura, sin importar en cuántas oportunidades la mirase, siempre le causaba la misma impresión al asombrarse con lo idénticas que eran Videl y su madre. Ambas eran como un reflejo de la otra, las dos poseían profundos ojos azules y largos cabellos negros que resaltaban como sus elementos más distintivos. No obstante, su relación iba más allá de simplemente verse iguales.

Por lo que sabía, Videl y Miguel fueron muy unidas. Más de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar. Una unión que se vio rota por la trágica aparición de la muerte.

– Videl, ya estoy aquí…

La impulsividad que lo trajo hasta aquí lo hubiera hecho gritar y correr como un demente hacia ella; empero, al respetar la memoria de Miguel, Gohan optó con acercarse a ella con lentitud al mirarla sentada en el piso en una esquina del inmenso sepulcro. Despacio, dándose cuenta que Videl no se veía bien, Gohan resistió la tentación de abrazarla y se arrodilló junto a ella.

Videl, con un rostro muy pálido, ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo manteniendo su vista clavada en la loza de piedra que cubría el ataúd enterrado de su madre. Lentamente, casi como si dudara en perturbar el silencio de sus labios, Gohan extendió una mano con la intensión de posarla en uno de sus hombros y romper con el extraño hechizo que, en apariencia, la mantenía controlada.

– Fui bastante tonta al creer que podría esconderme de ti, creí que sería capaz de mantener mi ki escondido para siempre pero luego de tantas horas, no pude seguir ocultándolo…

Tomándolo desprevenido, adelantándose a sus planes, Videl le habló sin negar sus acciones.

– También sospeché que no contaría con mucho tiempo, por eso fue que vine aquí a pensar…

– ¿Por qué te fuiste, Videl? –Haciéndole la pregunta más lógica bajo el contexto en el cual se encontraban, Gohan no se tardó en interrogarla–cuando llegué a casa y leí tu nota casi me vuelvo loco, te busqué por todas partes pero no te encontré, no tuve más opción que ir con tu padre para…

– ¿Papá sabe lo que pasó?

– Claro que sí, obviamente tenía que saberlo–respondiéndole, Gohan fue muy claro–en tu carta me pediste que no se lo dijera pero eso era algo imposible de cumplir, tarde o temprano tu padre se enteraría. No tuve el valor de engañarlo.

– Supongo que estoy en problemas; en graves problemas.

– Videl, necesito que me digas por qué huiste…–abrazándola, ahora sí cediendo ante el impulso de hacerlo, Gohan no se reprimió– ¿por qué te fuiste?

Mordiéndose la lengua, sintiendo miedo, Videl no contestó.

– Videl; por favor, respóndeme. Necesito entender que…

– ¡Estoy embarazada!

– ¿Qué?

– Estoy embarazada…

Gohan imaginó miles de razones, desde las más extravagantes hasta las más normales; empero, no sospechó un motivo así.

– Desde hace unos días comencé a sentir algunos leves malestares estomacales, creí que sólo eran un mal pasajero pero continuaron. Al mismo tiempo empecé a tener más hambre, por eso te propuse la idea de ordenar pizza–sincerándose, pidiéndole fuerzas a su madre, Videl le comentó la verdad–no había querido decírtelo para no distraerte, estuviste muy ocupado estudiando para el examen de hoy y por eso preferí no interrumpirte…

Gohan, todavía procesando la información, se mantuvo en silencio escuchándola.

– Pero esta mañana, luego de que te fuiste, tuve unas náuseas muy intensas que me hicieron vomitar en el sanitario; presumo que fue por pensar en comida–llevándose la mano a la boca, Videl luchó por olvidar ese momento temiendo que las arcadas regresaran–después de eso me di una ducha, la ducha más larga que me haya dado alguna vez. Mientras dejaba que el agua me cayera encima recordé una vieja conversación que tuve con Ireza; fue hace algunos años atrás, cuando aún íbamos a la preparatoria.

– Voy a ser papá…–mascullando, Gohan se habló a sí mismo sin dejar de oírla.

– Sabes mejor que nadie lo "extrovertida" que es Ireza; pues en una ocasión la vi muerta de miedo. Ella me contó que en una noche de tragos estuvo con un chico que ni siquiera conocía, los dos se divirtieron juntos bebiendo y bailando, al final, terminaron en un motel–explicándole, Videl notó como sus manos temblaban a raíz del frío que los rodeaba–no se cuidaron; no se protegieron. Ireza creyó que estaba embarazada porque su período se retrasó y sentía los mismos malestares que yo tengo ahora, estaba muerta de pánico, si sus padres sabían que tendría un bebé de un hombre que no conocía, la matarían. Nunca la había visto tan asustada.

Gohan, viendo el leve temblor que la recorría, la abrazó más fuerte brindándole calor.

– Al final tuvo suerte, sólo fue un retraso demasiado largo y aquello no pasó de ser un mero susto. Pero para mí; para nosotros, sí es real–volteándose a verlo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Videl le afirmó–al terminar de ducharme fui a una farmacia, compré una prueba casera y volví a casa. Cuando vi que el resultado de la prueba marcaba positivo creí que todo se acabaría, sentí muchísimo terror. No sabía qué hacer.

El saiyajin, recreando mentalmente lo que Videl le decía, pudo imaginarla a la hora de descubrir que muy pronto serían tres bajo el mismo techo.

– Ninguno de los dos hemos terminado nuestros estudios, tampoco tenemos mucho dinero…–estresada, Videl enumeró las dificultades que la han atormentado todo el día–somos demasiado jóvenes, no estamos preparados para algo así. Tampoco entiendo cómo pudo suceder, siempre hemos sido muy precavidos desde nuestra primera vez, no comprendo por qué sucedió…

– Videl, yo sé que no es fácil, sé que no estamos listos; pero me siento muy feliz por la noticia–honesto, sonriéndole a pesar de las adversidades, Gohan sentía una enorme emoción recorriendo su cuerpo–a vamos a ser papás, vamos a tener un bebé que es totalmente nuestro. Nada podría hacerme más feliz…

– Pero Gohan, nuestros padres…

– Lo sé, lo sé…–apretándola, posó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Videl–estoy seguro que mi madre nos sermoneará y que tu padre me reclamará; pero no dudo, que en el fondo, ambos estarán muy contentos por ser abuelos. No tengo la menor duda al respecto.

Comenzando a llorar, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, Videl rompió en llanto.

– Yo me fui porque estaba asustada, tenía miedo que te molestaras, tenía miedo que todos me juzgaran por ser demasiado joven y; sobre todo, porque no creo que pueda tomar el papel de madre…

– Mi amor, no digas eso, no estoy molesto contigo; al contrario, me siento muy feliz…–tratando de animarla, Gohan le afirmó con rapidez. Pero, casi de inmediato, analizó lo último dicho por ella– ¿por eso viniste a esconderte aquí en la tumba de tu madre?

– Cuando me fui pensé en tomar un tren fuera de la ciudad, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y por eso vine aquí–explicándole, Videl le dijo entre lágrimas–mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña, crecí sin ella. No sabía a qué otro lugar ir, sólo su presencia me tranquilizaría.

Había combatido con ladrones, pandilleros y mafiosos sin problemas; no obstante, aceptar que una vida nueva crecía dentro de ella, la intimidó como ninguno de ellos pudo lograrlo. Si bien era cierto que Milk la recibió en su familia con los brazos abiertos, Videl no tenía una figura materna propia en la cual respaldarse. No tenía a nadie en quien apoyarse, se sentía sola y abandonada.

La presión se confabuló con la vacilación haciéndola huir de todos, el temor de fracasar la impulsó a esconderse al desconectar su sentido común y su raciocinio. Apenas comenzaba a explorar el mundo desde la perspectiva de una relación amorosa, aún le faltaba vivir muchas alegrías y muchas tristezas. Aún le faltaban muchas lecciones por aprender, aún era muy pronto.

– Videl, estás congelada y tu padre está muerto de preocupación, incluso ya informó a la policía de tu desaparición–poniéndose de pie, Gohan la invitó a hacer lo mismo–lo mejor será llevarte a casa, tu papá merece saber que estás bien…

– Cuando me vea se pondrá furioso, estoy segura.

– Es muy posible que sí, no voy a mentirte; pero pienso que cambiará de parecer cuando le demos la noticia.

– Yo no me siento preparara para decírselo.

– Estaré contigo todo el tiempo, sin importar lo que diga tu padre, puedes contar conmigo–tomándola de la mano, Gohan le sonrió–después de todo, eres la madre de mi hijo.

Videl fue incapaz de resistirse a eso y se derritió en el profundo abrazo que Gohan le ofreció, seguía sintiendo ansiedad y pavor pero confiaba que todo saldría bien al tenerlo a su lado. Fue una tonta al tomar una decisión tan precipita como marcharse; empero, viendo la situación de otra manera, le tranquilizaba haberle confesado la verdad a su madre antes que a cualquier otro.

Allí, sin separarse de Gohan, Videl se giró un segundo para sonreírle a la lápida frente a ella, evocando, uno a uno, los últimos días que Miguel compartió con ella antes de partir para siempre. Echaba de menos oírla cantar, extrañaba irse a dormir escuchando su voz al tararear una de las muchas canciones que ella misma escribió.

Y ahí, mientras la recordaba, Videl dibujó una sincera sonrisa al imaginarse a sí misma cantándole esas melodías al fruto de su amor con Gohan. La simple imagen la estremeció de pies a cabeza, tal visión le mostró una faceta de la maternidad que tiró a la basura todos los temores que la azotaron desde el instante en que supo que esa sería su misión más grande.

Se despidió de su mamá prometiéndole que será valiente, le juró que asumirá este desafío con las mismas agallas que ella tuvo para luchar contra su enfermedad hasta el final. Y, más adelante, cuando pudiese cargar a su primogénita, la traería ante ella para que la conociera. Era una inexperta, tendría que pedir continuos consejos; pero jamás se arrepentiría del regalo que recibió.

Tranquila, por primera vez en varias horas, Videl caminó junto a Gohan saliendo del mausoleo de la esposa de Mr. Satán cruzando la solitaria explanada que atravesaba el cementerio. Y haciendo una parada muy necesaria, bajo la luz de tres faroles y rodeados por árboles, Videl le susurró un "perdóname" a Gohan, el cual, sin usar ni una frase, le respondió besándola con fuerza.

Con aquel beso la expió de sus pecados y culpas, con aquel beso le demostró el alivio que experimentaba al recuperarla cuando creyó haberla perdido. Con aquel beso le dijo cuánto la amaba. A partir de ese día, y más que nunca, ambos se prometían estar unidos sin importar los retos que estuviesen por venir.

Ya no eran una pareja más como muchas otras; ahora serían una familia.

 **Fin**

Hola, mil gracias a todos por leer otro episodio de esta antología. Ya era hora que la actualizara luego de varios meses en pausa, me hubiera encantado hacerlo antes pero hasta ahora tuve el tiempo necesario para escribir. De nuevo le agradezco a mi estimada amiga **Linkyiwakura** por permitirme crear esta antología al usar sus dibujos como inspiración para cada capítulo.

Ya para terminar por hoy, les comento que mientras escribía escuchaba otro de mis soundtracks favoritos. En esta ocasión, me acompañó una melodía muy suave que me ayudó muchísimo a concentrarme al momento de pensar y escribir. Si desean escucharla, búsquenla en You Tube con este nombre: **Oblivion - I'm Sending You Away**.

Antes de retirarme quiero darles las gracias a Giuly De Giuseppe, SViMarcy, Saremi-San 02, ByaHisaFan y a ZhadYen01 por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
